Too Perfect
by Dangerous Combonation
Summary: COMPLETE Hermione meets Draco over the summer before thier 7th year and falls for the changed Slytherin. What challenges will they face? DracoHermione HarryGinny Rated M to be safe for later chapters.
1. Coming Together

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They belong to J.K Rowling. **

Too Perfect

Chapter 1

Coming Together

Ginny walked across the Gryffindor Common Room. She stopped at the door leading to the Girl's dormitory and turned around. Harry was still sitting on the couch, smiling. Ginny thought about what just happened.

1 Hour Earlier 

"Hermione."

"Yes, Ginny?"

"Can you believe I'm actually doing this?"

"What are you doing, Ginny? You still haven't told me!"

"I'm telling Harry how I feel tonight. I did tell you! It's not my fault you have problems with paying attention!"

"Well, sorry! Well? What are you waiting for?"

"I'm waiting for the courage to appear. It's not coming!"

"Just go!"

Ginny was standing in Hermione's room in the Head Tower. Draco Malfoy, of all the boys, was Head Boy. When Hermione found out, she got very angry, but said, "It's a minor set-back, but I'll adjust!" 3 weeks into her 6th year at Hogwarts and Ginny had spent most of it studying Harry from afar. She didn't just like him. She adored him. Hermione was the only other person who knew, until now. She'd been asking Hermione for advice and Hermione was telling her to tell Harry how she felt. She couldn't believe she was actually taking Hermione's advice. Ginny took one last look in the mirror behind the dresser and took a deep breath and said, "Ok. Here I go."

"Good luck, Gin."

"Thanks, Mione. For everything."

"No problem. Now go!"

Ginny walked slowly out of the room and down the stairs and into the Head Common Room. She was deep in thought about what she doing and didn't notice Draco until she collided with him.

"Well, well, well. You're back in here again."

"What do you need, Malfoy?"

"Why so upset?"

"What do you care?"

"I happen to care a lot."

"And why's that?"

"Didn't anybody tell you?"

"Tell me what, Malfoy. And make this fast, I have to be somewhere."

"Where are you off to?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Ok! Fine," Draco said, putting up his hands, "I'll back off. But back to my original question. Nobody has told you what happened this past summer?"

"No, Malfoy."

"My father died. I've changed."

"Your father is dead? Would you take it personally if I cheered? He's always been mean to my family. What do you mean you've changed?"

"I don't take it personally. I'm happy, too. He always pressured me to hate people who weren't like us. Rich, pureblood, that kind of thing. It wasn't truly me. It was like he possessed me. Now that he's dead, I can start to live my life my own way."

"That's really great, Draco."

"Thanks. I haven't been mean to Hermione, Ron, or Harry. I've made a huge adjustment."

At the mention of Harry's name, Ginny blushed and remembered where she was supposed to be. Draco kept going, "I hope you can forgive me for all the terrible things I've done to you." Ginny nodded, smiled, and gave Draco a quick hug. She said, "I don't mean to be rude, but I have to go. As I told you before, I have to be somewhere." Draco nodded and she rushed out of the Head Tower. She slowed to a walk and thought about what she would say to Harry.

Ginny sat down on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room and waited. Everyone should be at dinner by now, but Ginny knew that Ron and Harry always waited before going to dinner. She didn't quite understand it, but nevertheless, that is how they did it. Finally, Ron and Harry came down the stairs. She called to Harry and took a deep breath. Harry said to Ron, "I'll meet you in the Great Hall. See you." Ron looked puzzled but said, "Okay. See you. Ginny? Will I see you there?" Ginny shook her head no and said, "No, Ron. I'm not hungry." Ron nodded and left the Tower. Ginny sat down on the couch again and Harry did the same.

"What's up, Gin?"

"Well, Harry. I know that we're friends."

"Good friends."

"Yes, good friends. I'm hoping that you consider me a good enough friend to be able to tell you anything."

"Of course. What is it?"

"Well, Harry. Er…this is really hard to say. I wanted to tell you that….er…I like you."

"I knew that already, Ginny."

"Yes, I know that you know I like you, but that's not all. I like you a lot more than you think. I'm only 16, so I'm not sure what a lot of things are. But I am sure that I love you."

"You do?"

"Yes. I've been meaning to tell you since last year, but I never worked up the courage. I want you to know, I don't expect anything to change between us. I didn't tell you because I thought you'd feel the same way. I told you because I felt you had the right to know."

"Wow, Ginny."

Ginny got up from the couch and started to walk away, but Harry said, "Ginny? Wait. This is great news. I think I might love you, too."

"Really, Harry? You really mean it?"

Harry nodded and Ginny smiled and sat back down on the couch. She pulled Harry closer to her and said, "If it's alright with you, I've wanted to do something since I first saw you." Harry leaned forward and kissed Ginny on the lips. It was everything Ginny had ever dreamed about. Harry broke the kiss and smiled. Ginny said, "Does this mean that we're…er…" Harry finished her sentence, "Going out? I hope so." Ginny smiled even bigger and kissed Harry again.

They heard the portrait hole open and Ginny got up from the couch and walked across the Common Room. She stopped at the door leading to the Girl's dormitory and turned around. Harry was still sitting on the couch, smiling. Hermione walked into the Common Room and said, "I thought I'd find you two here. So? Are you coming to dinner, Ginny?" Ginny said, "No. I'm not really hungry." Hermione turned to Harry and he said, "That's ok, 'Mione. I'm not hungry anymore. Tell Ron." Hermione nodded and looked at Ginny. Ginny smiled at her and Hermione understood. She said, "Ok, Harry. Bye, Ginny. Come by my room soon. I have to talk to you!" Ginny smiled and watched Hermione walk away. When the portrait closed again, Ginny said, "Good night, Harry!" She turned and walked up the stairs.

Hermione walked into the Great Hall and over to the Gryffindor Table. She sat down and started piling her plate up with food. Ron was across from her and said, "Where are Ginny and Harry?" Hermione took a bite of chicken and said, "Well, I went to get them and they both said they weren't hungry." Ron said, "Ginny told me that, but Harry was starving before we came downstairs. I wonder what changed his mind." Hermione smiled and said, "I think I have some idea."

"What?"

"I don't think I should tell you."

"Why not?"

"You might get mad. Plus, it's not your business."

"It concerns my sister. That makes it my business!"

"I'm sorry, Ron. I'm not telling you."

"Fine!" Ron said, clearly aggravated. He kept eating, but was silent through the whole meal. Hermione didn't cave, though. She kept her mouth shut and didn't spill what she thought Ginny and Harry were up to.

After dinner, Hermione went to her dorm and put her books on the table. She sat down and started working on her homework. She was writing an essay for History of Magic when Ginny came into the Head Common Room. She ran over to Hermione and said, "I never thought it would happen!" Hermione jumped up and said, "What? What happened? Tell me everything!" Ginny told the whole story to Hermione. When she was done, Hermione gave her a hug and said, "That's great, Ginny! I'm so happy for you!" They celebrated a little more and then Draco came down from his bedroom. He asked the two girls, "What is with all the noise?" Hermione and Ginny laughed and Hermione said, "It's nothing, Draco. Really. It's nothing." He walked back up the stairs to his room and when Hermione and Ginny were sure his door had been closed, they busted out laughing.

**3 weeks later**

Harry and Ron were sitting in the Common Room, playing Wizards Chess. Ron yelled out with excitement, "Yes! Checkmate! Beat you again, Harry!"

"No fair, Ron."

"Be quiet, you sore loser."

Harry smacked Ron on the arm playfully and said, "Shut up!"

Harry started setting up the pieces again and Ron said, "So. Why'd you miss dinner tonight, Harry? You were starving when we came down the stairs."

"I just lost my appetite. That's all. No big deal."

"Whatever you say, mate. What's odd is that Ginny missed dinner, too. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that now, would you?"

Just then, Ginny walked through the portrait hole, looking radiant. Harry looked at her and then back to Ron. He said, "No. I don't have any idea." He got up and walked over to Ginny and said, "Hey, Gin. I was wondering if you could help me with something in the Library." He winked at her and she said, "Sure, Harry. Let's go now!" They walked out of the Tower together.

"Harry. That was a bad excuse."

"I know, Ginny, but I couldn't think of anything else. Ron beat me 5 times in Wizards Chess because I was so distracted about thinking up an excuse to be alone with you."

"That's sweet, Harry, but Ron's going to figure it out eventually. I don't see why we can't tell him."

"You know what he'd say. He'd get angry. You know that."

"Yeah, you're right."

"He's not buying my excuse for dinner either."

"What have you been telling him?"

"That I keep losing my appetite."

"Mix up the excuses. You can't use the same one every night!"

"I know."

Harry and Ginny had walked to a deserted classroom they came to when they wanted to be alone. It was the only place they could go that nobody would see them and tell Ron. Harry opened the door looked in the dark room. He disappeared inside, trying to find the light. Ginny followed him and closed the door. They couldn't see anything. Harry bumped into a desk and he heard a gasp in the back of the classroom. Harry whispered, "Ginny? Are you ok?" Ginny said, "That wasn't me." Harry heard something scuffling around. He squinted to see through the dark. He finally found the wall and the light switch. He turned on the light and Ginny looked at the person in front of them quizzically. Harry finally said, "What are _you _doing here?"

**A/N- Ok, so there's chapter 1 of my new story. Please review. Give me suggestions on how to improve this chapter and I can replace it with a much edited chapter. Please review, thanks!**

**Love, **

**Dangerous Combonation**


	2. Sleuthing

**Disclaimer: I do not, never have, and probably never will own the Harry Potter characters or setting, unless J.K Rowling dies (Let's hope not!) and she leaves her story to some long lost relative. I will admit that the plot is mine. **

**A/N- Thanks to my reviewers, I appreciate your enjoyment in my story. Since there weren't any questions regarding my first chapter, I'll get straight to the story. Enjoy and don't forget to review. I love hearing from you and I do accept constructive criticism, as long as it's constructive.**

**Too Perfect **

**Chapter 2**

**Sleuthing**

**Review: He turned on the light and Ginny looked at the person in front of them quizzically. Harry finally said, "What are _you _doing here?"**

Harry repeated the question, "'Mione? What are you doing down this way?"

"Er…I was…you see, I was…er…well…"

Ginny interrupted Hermione's struggle for words and said, "I can tell you're trying to think of an excuse. If it's really that bad, then spare me the details, but just tell us the truth." Hermione shook her head so Harry said, "Then we'll leave you alone. See you, 'Mione." Ginny waved a quick good-bye and followed Harry out the door, closing it behind her. Harry and Ginny kept going until they found another empty classroom. They settled on the desks and started kissing, too lost in the passion to talk about how weird Hermione was being.

Hermione said, "It's okay, they're gone now." As soon as she finished her sentence, the infamous blonde Slytherin stood up from behind the desks he was hiding behind. He said, "It was lucky the light was off, or we'd be caught." Hermione said, "Yeah. I can't imagine how my friends would react if they knew you and I had been going out since last summer."

"Mmmmm, that was a good summer."

"Your father died!"

"So? He was a bloody lunatic and I'm glad he's dead. That's not what I was talking about though." Draco walked over to where Hermione was standing and put his arm around her. Hermione leaned towards him, giving in to his arms and said mischievously, "Then what were you talking about?"

"I was talking about shortly after my fathers death. In July. When I fell in love with you."

"That's sweet, Draco."

"I know."

"Look who's modest!"

"I can't help it."

"Of course you can help it."

Draco shrugged and said, "Whatever you say, Hermione." Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled out of Draco's hug to plant a soft kiss on his lips.

Harry stopped the passionate kiss between Ginny and himself and said, "Let's take a break for a second, Gin." Ginny looked hurt and confused and Harry replied to the look, "It's not you, Gin. We just need to talk."

"Nothing good ever follows, "We need to talk."

"It's not bad, Ginny!"

"Ok. What do we need to talk about?"

"Although I am completely enjoying kissing you, the only thing that I can think about it Hermione."

"Hermione? Well, I'm glad that you can think of someone other than myself while you're making out with me! I told you nothing good ever follows, "We need to talk." Now you're breaking up with me for Hermione! Sure it isn't bad for you but my end of the deal's looking kind of short!"

"I'm not thinking about her like that, Gin, and I'm not breaking up with you for Hermione! I meant I was wondering what she was doing in that classroom by herself." Ginny calmed down quickly by taking a deep breath. Then she said, "She wasn't by herself, Harry."

"Who was she with, then?"

"How could you have missed it?"

"Missed what?"

"The scurrying around the desks when we were trying to find the light was someone hiding. I glanced around where the sound came from when the light turned on and I saw someone's head."

"Whose?"

"I just saw the very top of his head, but I am sure it was a blonde boy."

"Malfoy! You don't think…"

"I don't know what to think. There are plenty of blonde boys in this school. Dean Thomas's hair turned blonde this summer. He said he was in the sun a lot. Neville dyed his hair blonde a few weeks ago…it looks terrible if you ask me. Justin Flinch-Fletchy's hair is naturally blonde. The list goes on and on. I didn't get a good enough look to confirm if it was really light blonde like Draco's or a darker, dirtier blonde like Dean's."

"But Hermione wouldn't be making out with Dean, Neville or Justin. That's too gross to think about."

"Is it anymore gross than her and Malfoy?"

"I guess you're right."

Ginny shrugged and said, "It's her business and that's why I decided we should leave fast."

"I got that impression from you."

"When she's ready to tell me, she will."

Harry gave another kiss to Ginny and put his arms on her waist. Ginny leaned into the kiss willingly but stopped suddenly asking, "Why the sudden kiss, Harry?" Harry shrugged and said, "I don't know. Now that the whole Hermione thing has been talked about, I can think about kissing you, and not about what Hermione's doing. Besides that, I felt like it." Ginny laughed quietly and they continued kissing.

Ron leaned back in his chair. He looked into the fire and wondered what Harry and Ginny were up to. Harry's excuses were starting to grow thin. Everyone knew that the Library was closed after dinner and dinner ended 3 hours ago. Harry hadn't been to dinner the past 2 nights in a row. And when he did come to dinner, he sat next to Ginny and only used the hand not next to Ginny and she only used the hand not next to Harry. Ron couldn't be positive, but he was pretty sure that Harry and Ginny were keeping something from him. Ron sat up when he heard the Portrait Hole open. Harry and Ginny were coming into the Gryffindor Tower. Ron wasn't sure what to think anymore. Part of him wanted to jump up and say, "What are you doing with him, Ginny?" Then the other, much smaller, more sensible part of him told him to do some sleuthing and figure this thing out on his own.

Draco closed the door softly to the classroom he and Hermione met at. Hermione would come out a little later, so nobody suspected anything. He walked quickly down the hall and up a flight of stairs, thinking only of Hermione. The way she looked when she was thinking, the way she walked so confidently, the way she sounded so intelligent when she spoke, the way her soap made her smell like jasmine, and the way she looked at him when he said, "I love you, Hermione." He was glad he had found her. His father dying hadn't been the thing to change him, like he told Ginny. It was Hermione's affection that had changed him. He'll never forget that summer day when he saw her.

**The Summer Before Flashback**

Hermione walked past a church on her way home from her favorite bookstore. She stopped briefly and listened closely. She could hear funeral music, and the sound of the preacher talking. Curiously she wandered up the stairs of the church and to the front doors, peering inside. Sitting in the front row was the unmistakable blonde Slytherin. Hermione gasped quietly, surprised to see the boy she loathed in her own hometown. She tried to see inside the open coffin in the front of the room. It was hard to tell at first, since she was in the back, and the coffin was facing upward, but when she stood on her tiptoes she saw the head of Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione dropped her bag on the floor with a loud _thud _and all went silent throughout the church as everyone turned to look at the door to see what had disrupted their mourning. Hermione saw Draco's head turn first and noticed that the death of his father had changed his appearance. His eyes didn't look cold anymore. They turned to warmth as he stood up and whispered to his mother, "I know her from school. I'll see what she wants." He walked through the still silent church through the middle isle and out the door to where Hermione was quickly walking down the stairs of the church.

"Come to pay respects to my dear old father, have you, Granger?"

"I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't mean to interrupt. I was just curious as to who had died and then I saw your father in the coffin and dropped my bag of books here and it made a loud noise…" While she was rambling on, Draco was studying her. _She's got nice eyes. I never noticed it before but she's got amazing eyes. They're light green, with a ring of dark blue around the pupil. They're the kind of eyes you can stare at forever. _Draco snapped back into reality as Hermione was saying, "…and I'm so sorry, Draco. I truly and honestly didn't mean to interrupt your father's funeral." Draco replied back to her, "That's okay, Hermione. I was actually looking for an excuse to get out of there. It's like a morgue in there. Everyone's really depressed."

"Well it is a funeral, Draco. And it is a morgue. It's supposed to be sad. You're supposed to be depressed."

"Yeah, but I'm not."

"You're not upset that your father is…is…"

Draco cut her off, "Dead? Not in the slightest. I'm happy he's dead. My mother's not too thrilled with me being happy about the death of my father, but she's also happy that he's not around to hurt her anymore. We're the only two people in there not bawling our eyes out." Hermione looked at him quizzically and he snapped out of this sudden burst of friendliness and said, "I don't know why I'm telling _you _this, Granger. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a funeral to attend." He turned to walk away but Hermione grabbed his arm without thinking and said, "Don't go, please. I mean, I don't want you to go. I mean…er…I mean…" Draco smiled at her. It wasn't a smirk. It was a genuine smile. Hermione stopped stammering and smiled back at him. She said to the grinning Slytherin, "Do you want to take a walk, Draco?"

"Are you asking me to take a walk with you, Hermione?"

"If you want to…I mean, you don't have to, but I thought since you didn't want to go back into the funeral that you'd want to stay out here and I figured you might want some company and-"

Draco stopped her by saying. "Hermione. It's just a walk. No need to make a big deal out of it. I'd love to take a walk with you." Draco started walking down the sidewalk and Hermione followed him, smiling.

**End of Flashback **

**A/N- Chapter number 2 is done! I hope you enjoyed it, because I enjoyed writing it. Well, I love to hear from my readers, and I accept anonymous reviews so please review for my story. I also accept constructive criticism, as long as it is constructive. Please review!**

**Love, **

**Dangerous Combonation **


	3. First Time

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, the Harry Potter setting, most of the items (such as the Invisibility Cloak, the Marauder's Map, etc.) or any of the other characters (such as teachers, Dumbledore, Draco, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, etc.) I will say that the plot and dialogue are mine!**

**A/N- Here's chapter 3! Thanks to my reviewers, as few as there are. I hope all my readers just take the time to say, "Excellent story!" or even just a, "Good job!" If you don't like the chapter, review anyway and tell me what's wrong with it. I really want to have a lot of suggestions!**

**Too Perfect**

**Chapter 3**

**First Time**

Draco smiled as he remembered everything Hermione and him had talked about that summer day. She not only talked a lot, but she listened inventively, too. He told her all about his father's cruelty towards half bloods or Muggle-borns. He told her how his father would yell at him whenever he would come home, for no reason. Draco even told her about how his father had beaten his mother when she tried to defend and protect Draco. He'd never told any one that.

Draco went down a flight of stairs and was at the entrance to the Slytherin Dungeon. He said the password, disgusted by the word, "Mudblood" and the cement wall that he was standing in front of melted away, revealing a green and silver room. Draco walked inside the Slytherin Common Room and sat down on a chair, still thinking about Hermione. Blaise Zabini, a fellow Slytherin, came over to him and said, "What brings you to Slytherin House, Draco?"

"I am a member of the Slytherin House, Blaise."

"Yeah, I know that, but, why aren't you in the Head Tower?"

"I just don't want to be there, okay?"

"Okay, fine. I was just asking. Have you had anything good lately? If you know what I mean!" Blaise started laughing and playfully slapping Draco on the arm.

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"None of your damn business!"

"Well, god, Draco! I thought we were best mates!"

"What gave you that impression?"

"Well, we've been friends since 2nd year. We tell each other everything about the action we get."

"We haven't done that since 6th year, Blaise."

"I wasn't aware anything had changed!"

"Well it did! My father died, remember?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything! I changed after he died. I'm not the same old Draco Malfoy that I once was."

"What are you saying?"

"Just, never mind, Blaise! I wouldn't think you would understand"

Draco got up and walked out of the Slytherin Common Room. He didn't know why he had blown up like that. Blaise used to be his best friend. They did tell each other everything. Then Hermione came into his life, and he wasn't the same Slytherin that he once was. He didn't believe in all of the Slytherin ways anymore. He didn't think Muggle-borns, like Hermione, were terrible, filthy Mudbloods. He didn't think that making fun of Potter and Weasley was amusing anymore. After his father's death and Hermione came into his life, his whole way of life changed. Everything was different now.

Ron woke up the following morning, still thinking about what Ginny and Harry were up to. He got up and started getting dressed. He glanced over to Harry's bed. The curtains around the bed were closed. Ron glanced around the rest of the room and found that the rest of the beds were the same way. He thought, _Hmm. I guess it must be early. Oh well. I'll just go wait in the Common Room for someone to get up. _Ron finished getting dressed in his school robes and went down to the Common Room. He was about to sit down in a comfortable looking chair when he heard the Portrait Hole open. He quickly turned to see who it was and saw his sister at the other end of the Portrait Hole. She was talking to someone, but Ron couldn't see who. She hadn't seen him, yet, so Ron hurried to find a hiding place near the Portrait Hole, so he could hear what was going on. He settled for under a table next to the Portrait Hole.

"…and I wanted to say thanks."

"Thanks? For what?"

"I don't know. Thanks for a wonderful even- well, wonderful morning. Thanks for understanding about Ron and meeting me at ungodly hours in the morning and at night. Thanks for being a great boyfriend, I guess."

"Boyfriend?"

"Well, what I meant by boyfriend is that you're a boy who is my friend. I didn't mean it to imply that I thought that we were boyfriend and girlfriend. It just came out wrong. I'm sorry!"

"Ginny! Stop! I meant: You consider me your boyfriend? Because, I consider you my girlfriend."

"You do?"

"Of course. Although, the title "boyfriend and girlfriend" sounds so weird when I'm talking about us."

"I know what you mean."

Ron could see Ginny lean towards the mystery man, who Ron still couldn't see. It looked as if Ginny was kissing this guy. Ron clenched his fists, but also sighed with relief. He didn't like Ginny kissing this guy, keeping it from him, or going off with him. But, at least he knew she wasn't with Harry. Ron saw Ginny lean back from the kiss and then the mystery man said, "What was that for?"

"I don't know. I just felt like it."

Mystery Man laughed and said, "I wonder where I've heard that before?"

Now Ginny laughed and said, "I wonder where?"

"Shall we go inside?"

Ginny nodded and led the way through the Portrait Hole. Ron was busy thinking, _I think I recognize that voice…if they're coming inside, I'll get a glimpse at this guy! _Ginny walked past Ron's hiding place and into the Common Room. The Mystery Man walked past Ron, too, but Ron could only at first see his shoes, which looked familiar, and then he saw the back of his head. He had black, messy hair, which still seemed to be oddly familiar to Ron. Ginny gave the Mystery Man another kiss and he picked her up and spun her around. Now, Ginny's back was to Ron, and the Mystery Man's face was to him. Ginny broke the kiss and the Mystery Man looked up, and revealed Ron's worst nightmare.

Draco woke up early the next morning. He went into the bathroom that Hermione and he had to share and turned on the shower. He took off his pajama pants and stepped into the shower. He was in the middle of washing his hair when he heard the bathroom door open. He opened the glass shower door and poked his head out to see who was there.

Hermione had walked into the bathroom with nothing on but a very small bathrobe, not tied very tightly. Draco said, "Er…hello?"

"Oh, Draco! I didn't know you were in here! I'm sorry!" She tired her robe tighter and turned around, facing the door.

"It's okay, Hermione."

"No, Draco. It's not okay."

"Why?"

"Because. I haven't seen you naked."

"We're going out, you know."

"Yes, I know."

"So seeing me naked isn't that big of a deal."

"You don't want to see me naked, though."

"Why would you say that?"

"I hate my body."

"I, for one, love your body. I wouldn't mind seeing you naked and I wouldn't mind you seeing me naked, either. It's all up to you."

Hermione hesitated for a minute and then turned around. Her robe wasn't tied at all now, but Hermione was holding it around herself. She said, "Are you sure?"

"If you're sure, I'm sure."

"Okay, then."

She dropped the robe to the floor and stood there, looking down at the floor, clearly embarrassed. Draco said, "You look embarrassed."

"I am!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm standing in front of Draco Malfoy, stark naked! Before we really got to know each other, I never would've even stayed in the room this long with you, much less taken off my robe and stood in front of you naked!"

"Hermione! It's okay." Hermione still didn't look up, but said, "I also hate how I look and I figure if I don't look at you, then I won't feel as embarrassed."

"I love your body, Hermione."

"Really?"

"Yes." Hermione finally picked up her head and looked into Draco's eyes. She said, "I'm still afraid to look at you naked." Draco was hidden behind part of the shower wall. The only part of him that was visible was his head, which was still soapy from shampoo. He said, "Are you afraid of what I look like naked?"

"No."

"Are you afraid that you'll be sick to your stomach?"

"No."

"Are you afraid that you'll like it?"

"Gross, Draco. And no."

"Are you nervous?'

"That's the one."

"Why?"

"Well…I've never seen a boy naked before."

"Hermione. If you don't want to look, that's fine. I don't mind if you do. I'm going to get back to my shower now. I imagine that you came in here to shower yourself."

"Yes. If you want me to wait in my room, I will."

"Actually, I was wondering if you think it'd be easier and faster to shower together."

"Both of us? In that one shower?"

Draco nodded and said, "I'm going to take my shower. If you want to join me, go right ahead." He closed the shower door and finished rinsing his still soapy hair. He had just rinsed all the shampoo out of his hair when the shower door opened, revealing a nervous but excited Hermione. She gazed upon his wet and naked body, and couldn't help but notice how big he was. Hermione stepped into the shower and said, "If the invitation is still open, I'd love to take a shower." Draco smiled and nodded. He took a step forward, out of the shower stream and kissed Hermione gently on the lips. Their kiss became more passionate, and they moved backward under the shower stream, soaking Hermione. She broke the kiss and said, "Draco…I've never had sex before."

"Well, I knew that."

"How?"

"You've never seen a guy naked before, right?"

"Oh…I see. Well…er…do you want to…er…do it now?"

"Do what now?"

"You know…" Hermione started to move her hands around in a come-on-you-know-what-I'm-talking-about-here sort of way.

"Oh! You mean right now?"

"If you want to."

"Yeah! I mean…er…if you want to."

Hermione laughed and kissed him passionately. Draco started kissing her neck and then Hermione said, "Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Well…er…the thing is…you see...if we do this…is there something for pregnancy prevention?"

"Yeah. After were done, come to my room and I'll say this spell and it will prevent a pregnancy."

"Okay. Er…do it now, please!"

"The spell? We haven't done anything yet."

"No! I'm saying, do it. Whatever it is you do in sex, do it!"

"You really are inexperienced, aren't you?"

"Yes! Get it over with!"

Draco did as he was asked rather hastily. Hermione was instantly overcome with great pleasure. She just stood there; water falling over her, letting Draco do whatever it is he was supposed to do. She had no idea what was going on, and no clue what she should be doing, but she rather enjoyed it.

An hour later, Draco asked Hermione, "How was that?"

"It was better than I could've ever imagined."

Draco smiled, obviously proud of himself, and said, "I glad you liked it."

"Let's wash off, okay?"

"Okay, I'll go first."

Hermione nodded and stepped out of the shower. She felt so dirty, but she didn't mind at all. Draco got out of the shower, wrapped in a towel, gave Hermione a kiss and walked back into his bedroom. Hermione jumped into the shower and started washing her hair.

Draco came running into the bathroom and yelled, "Hermione! Breakfast is over! We're supposed to be in class in 5 minutes! Hurry up!" Hermione instantly finished rinsing her hair and jumped out the shower. She ran into her room and threw on a pair of jeans, a shirt and her school robes and grabbed her schoolbooks. She ran down the stairs and into the Head Common Room, and Draco was right behind her carrying his own books. They stopped at the entrance to the Head Tower and gave each other a quick kiss before leaving the tower and going their separate ways to class.

Hermione ran into the Charms classroom and slid into her seat right as the bell rang. Harry tapped Hermione on the shoulder. She turned around and said, "Yes, Harry?"

"Where were you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You missed breakfast…and you just barely made it to Charms."

"Oh, that. I…well, you see…I slept late."

"You slept late?"

"It was an accident. I forgot to set my alarm last night. I was so tired, I didn't even think about that damn thing."

She turned back around, hoping Harry was convinced, and listened to Professor Flitwick's lecture. Harry shrugged, but wasn't convinced. Ron was sitting behind Harry, but he wasn't talking to him. Ron thought to himself, _I'm not talking to him. Not after this morning. I'm never talking to that sister-seducing, pigheaded pea-brain ever again. _Harry was having similar thoughts about Ron. What happened just a few short hours ago was still very fresh in his memory.

**Flashback to early morning**

Harry and Ginny walked through the Portrait Hole and into the Common Room. Ginny gave Harry a kiss and he picked her up and spun her around. Ginny broke the kiss and laughed. Then they heard a crash.

Harry looked around Ginny as she turned around. Ron had thrown a table he was hiding under off of himself and stormed over to the happy, but now worried, couple. He picked up Ginny and put her a few feet behind him. He turned to Harry and said, "What do you think you're doing with my baby sister?"

"Look, Ron, I—"

"I'll tell you what you were doing! You were kissing my baby sister! Who do you think you are?"

'Ron! Stop it! We didn't want you to find out like this, but Harry and I--"

"Stay out of this, Ginny! I asked you, Harry, who do you think you are?"

Harry glanced around Ron and saw Ginny nod, meaning to go ahead and tell him. Harry said, "I think that I am Ginny's boyfriend. God, that sounds weird."

"It sounds sick, that's what it sounds like!"

"Ron! Harry and I are going out--"

"Did I not just tell you to stay out of this, Ginny? Now, Harry. Is this true? Are you going out with my baby--"

"Ron! I'm not a baby anymore! I'm 16 and old enough to handle things on my own!"

"For the last time, Ginny, stay out of this!"

"No, Ron! I won't stay out of this." she walked over to Harry and he put his arm around her waist. She continued, "I love Harry, and he loves me. Why can't you just accept that and be happy for us?"

"No, Ginny! I won't allow you to date someone as old and as experienced as Harry!"

"Oh, come off it, Ron! I'm not that experienced and you know that!"

"And besides that, Ron, Harry's only 17! I'm 16! It's not like I'm that 10-year-old girl who couldn't be in the same room with him without spilling something on myself! Were only a year apart!"

"A year is a long time! Harry and I are 17, Ginny! Were adults in the Wizarding World! You're still a child!"

"I am not a child!"

"You are not old enough to have a boyfriend!"

"What part of, "I'm 16!" isn't making it through your head? I don't need you to protect me, Ron! I'm a big girl!"

Ginny stormed off through the Portrait Hole. Harry looked over at Ron, who still looked like he wanted to kill Harry. Harry decided to go after Ginny before Ron decided to punch him in the face. He hurried around Ron and ran out the Portrait Hole. He saw Ginny turn a corner and go down a flight of stairs. Harry quickly followed.

End of Flashback 

Now, Harry and Ron wouldn't talk to each other, and of course Hermione had no clue, as she wasn't around at breakfast to hear their stories. After Charms, Hermione had an hour break period. Professor Flitwick hadn't assigned them any homework, so Hermione decided to have a shower, since she didn't finish hers that morning. She ran up to the Head Tower and jumped in the shower

20 minutes later, Hermione emerged from shower and felt much better. She walked down into the Head Common Room and sat on the couch. Draco came down the stairs and sat beside her and put his arm around her.

"What a morning we had, huh, Hermione?"

"I'll say."

"How was your shower?"

"It was—oh my gosh, Draco!"

"What?"

"When you said shower, it reminded me of this morning, and how we didn't get a chance to do that Anti-Pregnancy spell! How long after sex can you still do it and it work?"

"Oh my god, Hermione. Er…well…if you don't do it immediately after, there's a chance of getting pregnant."

"How much of a chance?"

"Same as the Muggle chance if they don't use protection."

Hermione stared blankly out the window that was across from the couch. She was thinking about what would happen if she got pregnant. She couldn't bear thinking about it. She let a tear fall down her cheek. Draco saw it and wiped it away and said, "Don't cry! It's not definite that you're pregnant or not."

"Draco? Do you happen to know how long you have to wait to find out if you're pregnant?"

"With Muggles, it's like a few weeks. With witches, it's only a day or 2."

"I don't want to know how you know that."

"No, you don't. Okay, so just go to Madam Pomfrey tomorrow night and see if she can tell by then. If so, ask her to check. If not, come back when she can."

Hermione bit her lip in anxiousness. She said, "What if I'm pregnant?"

"Then I'll love you just the same."

"But what will my parents think? What will my teachers think? What will my _friends _think? They don't even know I'm dating you! How will they take it to know that not only I lied to them, but that I had sex with you and am now pregnant? How will we raise a baby while were in school? What will we do for money? How will we—"

"Hermione! Slow down! I'm not sure what people will think, but if your family and friends care for you, they'll love you anyway. As for raising a baby in school, it's November! In 9 months, it'll be August, and we'll be out of school. And, have you forgotten that I am a Malfoy and that my father left all of his money to me, despite the fact that he hated me? Money will not be an issue. Besides, we don't even know if you're pregnant or not! Just calm down, okay?"

Hermione nodded and rested her head on Draco's shoulder. She wasn't convinced.

**A/N- It took me so long to write this chapter! Well, I hope you like it. I promise, Hermione will go to Madam Pomfrey in the next chapter! I don't know if all of you have read the new Harry Potter book, but if you haven't started, or haven't finished, DON'T READ THIS: oh my gosh, I can't believe he died! I can't believe Hogwarts might not open again! I can't believe Harry, Ron, OR HERMIONE isn't going to finish school! I can't believe Draco was going to kill him, but SNAPE did instead! Oh my gosh! I can't believe that half of the fics I've read on this site predicted what would happen correctly! It's like J.K. Rowling read some fics and liked what she read!**

**Okay, REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Love, **

**Dangerous Combonation**


	4. Finding Out

**A/N- I don't have anything to say except, PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, and I'm pretending that the 6th book doesn't exist, because it would change a bunch of things in the story so I'm going to pretend that the 6th book never happened!**

**Too Perfect**

**Chapter 4**

**Finding Out**

Harry left his last class in a hurry and headed for the Common Room. He walked through the Portrait Hole and saw Ginny standing in the middle of the Common Room, looking radiant. He ran over to her and kissed her on the lips passionately. Between kisses, Harry asked, "I haven't seen you in two god damn days! Ron won't let me come near you!"

"I know! Do you know where Ron is, by chance?"

"He's on his way up here."

"Then we better stop."

"I don't like sneaking around."

"I don't either, but we can't change Ron's attitude."

"I know."

Harry kissed her passionately again and said, "Meet me here tonight at 11."

"I'll be here."

One more passionate kiss and then Harry ran up the stairs to the Boy's dormitory, and it wasn't a moment too soon. He soon heard Ron's voice in the Common Room saying, "What are you doing standing in the middle of the Common Room like that, Ginny?"

"I just got off the couch. I was heading to meet some one, not that it's any of your business."

"Who? Not that blasted Harry?"

"No, Ron. You've forbidden me to see him, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. So, how's your day?"

"I'm still mad at you Ron. I'll be on my way."

Harry laughed to himself at Ginny's remark. He was proud of her for sticking up to her brother like that. Harry plopped on his bed and opened his Transfiguration textbook. Professor McGonagall told them to read the chapter about Amnigi, as they would be able to take the test soon. Ron came up the stairs and glared at Harry. Harry pretended not to notice.

Hermione left her Transfiguration class and headed towards the Hospital Wing. She had put this off for two days, but Draco convinced her it was now or never. She opened the door to the Hospital Wing and saw Madam Pomfrey behind her desk in her office. She cleared her throat and Madam Pomfrey looked up and saw her and said, "What can I do for you, dear?"

"Well, I had some questions to ask you."

"Certainly. Come here."

Hermione walked into Madam Pomfrey's office and sat down in the chair Madam Pomfrey conjured up. She took a deep breath and said, "Well…er…how long after sex can you tell if you're pregnant?"

"Oh my! That's quite an odd question. Well, for Muggle's, a few weeks, but for Witches, we have a simple spell which speeds things up so we can tell in just 2 days."

"Oh wow. Well, then, could I ask you to do that simple spell for me?"

"Why, Miss Granger?"

"Because…er…everything said here is strictly confidential, right?"

"Of course."

"I may be pregnant."

Madam Pomfrey took a deep breath and said, "Well…that's surprising. Never would've thought you would…but that's not important. Of course, Miss Granger, I'd love to check for you. Follow me."

She led her to one of the beds in the back of the room and told her to lie down. She did so and Madam Pomfrey pulled out her wand, pointed it at Hermione's stomach and said, "Speedidio!" Hermione watched as her stomach grew larger and larger. Madam Pomfrey said, "Oh my!"

"What?"

"Well, if we use this spell, and the stomach grows large, that's positive, but if nothing happens, it's negative."

"So…what does that mean."

"That means, dear, that you're pregnant."

Hermione stared at Madam Pomfrey for a few seconds and finally choked out the word, "Pregnant?"

"Yes, dear."

"Oh my gosh…I can't believe it! This isn't happening, this isn't happening!"

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger, but that's why you shouldn't have un-protected sex! Or sex before marriage for that matter!"

Hermione started crying and Madam Pomfrey said, "Now, there are some options…"

"Options? Like what?"

"Well, you can choose to keep the baby—"

"I'm sure that my stomach growing bigger and bigger by the day would be quite noticeable, don't you think? I don't want people to know. I don't want to have to leave school!"

"There are spells to hide the growth of your stomach, but not harm the baby. There's also abortion—"

"I could never do that."

"Well, you think it over and let me know in a few days, okay?"

"Okay."

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand and her stomach went down to normal size. Hermione walked slowly out of the Hospital Wing, through the corridors, and into the Head Tower. She saw Draco sitting on the couch, reading a book. She sat next to him and said, "I finally went to Madam Pomfrey."

Draco put down his book and looked at her and said, "How'd it go."

"Not good."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes…I'm sorry, Draco! I'm really, really sorry!"

"Sorry? For what?"

"For being pregnant."

"Hermione, it's okay. I don't think it's that bad of a thing."

"You don't?"

"No! I think it's wonderful! Irresponsible, yes, but wonderful! Hermione, were going to be parents!"

"Well, Draco, there are options…"

"Options?"

"I could keep the baby and use this spell which prevents my stomach from getting bigger, but doesn't hurt the baby, or I can have an abortion…"

"Abortion? You want to get rid of the baby?"

"No! Of course not! I told Madam Pomfrey that I could never do that…but then I thought that I'd better ask you what you thought."

"I don't want to get rid of the baby. I never want to ever do that. I love you and the baby inside of you."

Hermione smiled and gave Draco a kiss on the cheek and then said, "That is so cliché."

"So?"

"You should never be cliché."

"Why?"

"Well…er…just because!"

Draco laughed and then poked Hermione's sides, her worst tickle-spot.

"Ah! Draco! Stop!"

Draco kept tickling her, and Hermione kept laughing. She forgot all about the baby as Draco and her tickled each other. For the first time in three days, Hermione was in a good mood.

**That night, 11 o'clock**

Ginny slowly came down the Girl's dormitory steps. She looked around, and saw that Harry hadn't arrived yet. She sat down on the couch and opened a book lying on the couch. She was going to read to help pass the time, and calm her nerves. The Portrait Hole opened and Ginny snapped her head up to see who it was. Ron was walking into the Portrait Hole, a piece of chocolate cake in his hand. He saw Ginny and said, "What are you doing down here, Ginny?"

"I couldn't sleep, Ronald. And I could ask you the same question."

"I fancied a snack so I-- Get to bed, Ginny. Now!"

"No! I can't sleep, so I came down here. I'm not going upstairs just because you tell me to. You're not the boss of me."

Ron glared at her and walked up the stairs to the dormitory. Harry was on his way down the stairs when he heard Ron come in. He listened to the conversation and then heard Ron coming towards the stairs. He dashed back up the stairs and dove into bed. Harry saw Ron enter the dormitory and sit on the edge of his bed, eating chocolate cake. He finally finished and got into his bed to go to sleep. Harry waited until he heard Ron's telltale snores to know that he was asleep. He got up and went down the stairs quickly but quietly. Ginny was sitting on the couch, reading a book. He went over to her and she looked up.

"Hey."

"Hey! I thought you'd never get down here!"

"I had to wait for Ron to finish some chocolate cake…"

Ginny laughed and said, "I'm guessing you were on your way down here and heard him come in?"

"You're too smart."

They laughed again and then Ginny stood up from the couch and kissed Harry passionately. Harry returned the kiss. Since Ron had forbidden them to see each other, they had to sneak around to see each other. Harry had almost forgotten how good it felt to kiss Ginny like this, even though he had just kissed her this afternoon. Ginny broke the kiss and smiled up at Harry. Her dark blue eyes twinkled in the moonlight coming in through one of the windows.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You were staring at me. What? Do I have something in my teeth?"

"Am I not allowed to stare at you?"

"Well…no…"

Harry smiled and said, "Okay, I asked you to come down here for a reason, so lets get to it."

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and led her to the Portrait Hole. He pulled his Invisibility Cloak out from his pocket and threw it over Ginny and himself. They left the Tower and heard the Fat Lady say, "Well thank you for waking me up in the dead of night—wait! Who's there? The Portrait opened, I'm sure of it, but no one came out!" she shivered and said, "Runs chills down my spine!" Ginny and Harry suppressed a laugh as they kept walking. Ginny whispered, "Where on earth are you taking me Mr. Potter?" Harry smiled and whispered back, "You'll see Miss Weasly."

Finally, they reached the hall with the Room of Requirement in it. Harry took out the Marauder's Map from his pocket and saw that no one was coming at all. He threw off the cloak and walked back and forth three times, visualizing what he needed. The door appeared and Harry went forward to open it. Harry said, "I have a something for you, Ginny…"

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise!"

"Okay…show me."

"First, cover your eyes."

Ginny closed her eyes obediently. Harry opened the door, took Ginny's hands, and led her inside. Ginny asked, "Can I open them, yet?" Harry replied, "No, not yet." Harry looked around; making sure that everything was perfect. He told Ginny, "Okay, open them." Ginny did and gasped at what she saw.

Hermione lay awake in her bed, thinking hard. She couldn't get to sleep, although she knew she needed to. It was midnight and she had classes tomorrow. Her mind was racing with thoughts of Draco, the baby, and all the people that would be angry with her about the baby. She visualized a few conversations between her, her parents, and her friends. They all ended up badly. Hermione got up and pulled on a dressing gown. She went across the hall and knocked softly on Draco's door, then opened it and stepped inside.

Draco was asleep. He looked so peaceful. _He obviously isn't having any trouble sleeping…_Hermione climbed up on Draco's double bed and kissed his forehead softly. He smiled, but didn't wake up. Hermione stared at him for a few more minutes, then laid down and put her head on his shoulder. At the pressure on his shoulder, Draco opened his eyes. He blinked a few times and then looked at where the pressure was coming from. There, he saw Hermione laying next him. He knew she wasn't asleep so he said, "Hello."

Hermione jumped a little and said, "Hey. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, Draco."

"Mmm, that's okay. What's up?"

"I couldn't sleep. I just kept thinking about the baby, and what everyone's going to say and think..."

"Stop worrying. If Harry, Ginny, and Ron are truly your friends, they won't care, same for your parents. My dad's dead, and I'm not connected with his wife…my mother…I've disowned her, but you knew that. And as for what people think…who cares? I don't care what anybody says. I love you, and the baby inside of you."

"You're being cliché again."

They laughed and then Draco said, "So why'd you come in here?"

"Well, like I said, I couldn't sleep. I couldn't quit worrying. So I came in here, hoping if I was with you, I'd be able to fall asleep. It's kind of like when you're little, and you get scared. You go to mommy and daddy and sleep with them, and that makes it all better. I was scared, and I knew you could make me feel better."

"Now who's being cliché?"

They laughed again and Draco kissed Hermione's forehead and closed his eyes. He was starting to drift when Hermione suddenly asked, "Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think the baby will be?"

"What do you mean?"

"A boy or a girl?"

"Oh…well I don't know!"

"Well, which do you want?"

"I'd be happy with either."

"Oh…just wondering…"

"Go to sleep."

He closed his eyes again and started to drift off when Hermione suddenly said, "I want a girl."

"Is that so…"

"Yeah, I want a girl."

"What if it's a boy?"

"I'd love him just the same. But I've always wanted a girl."

"Okay."

"I want this one to be a girl. I want to have lots of children, but I want an older girl for them. A big sister. Then we could go out to dinner sometimes and have a babysitter right in the family!"

"I've never really wanted that many children. More mouths to feed, more heads to scrub. More responsibility."

"You don't want to have any more children?"

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that having a lot of children isn't something I've really wanted. But having lots of kids is fine…just go to sleep, Hermione."

"But we have so much to talk about! So much to plan!"

"What do we have to plan?"

"Well, our marriage, where we'll live, that kind of thing."

"Marriage? Did you say marriage?"

"Yes."

"Who said anything about marriage?"

"You don't want to marry me?"

"Of course I do, but we're not engaged! We can't plan a wedding and not be engaged. It's…it's just…it's just not right!"

"Well, then let's get engaged!"

"Right now?"

"Why not?"

"Why not? I'll tell you why! It's 12:30 AM. It's time to go to sleep. We have classes tomorrow. We can talk about this tomorrow night. Now go to sleep."

All was silent for a few minutes, so Draco one again closed his eyes and started to drift. His eyes snapped open when Hermione said, "You know, you didn't have to answer me."

"What are you talking about?"

"When I said, "I want a girl." And you said, "Is that so." And then we started talking. You didn't have to answer. It was a statement. Not a question."

"You would've thought I was being obnoxious pain in the ass if I didn't say anything and you know it!"

"Don't talk like that, Draco Malfoy!"

"I'll talk however I want, Hermione Granger!"

"Oh, shut up and go to sleep, Draco! Jeez. Keeping me awake at this hour. We have classes tomorrow, for God's sake!"

Draco was about to say that he was telling her to go to sleep a few minutes ago, but she was keeping him up, but then decided that he should just forget it. He closed his eyes and finally, got to fall back asleep.

**A/N- Okay, chapter 4 is done, and I hope you enjoyed it. Slight cliffhanger there with the Harry/Ginny situation, but not too bad. I'll update ASAP. I'm in a bit of a writer's block with action right now; so if you've got some ideas for some action, do tell! I'd love to hear from you. So, please review and tell me what you think! Here are some shout-outs to previous reviewers:**

**Shadow4d4- thanks for your review! It wasn't a flame, and that's why I thought it was great. I did read the 6th book, and this story was started before the 6th book came out, so I'm pretending that the 6th book didn't happen. Thanks for your rating, I was pretty proud, since most people either love my story, or they hate it. You gave me a rating, a 7, and I thought that to be an original, wonderful, idea, not to mention fair, and I greatly appreciate it. Regarding the rating M. See, I didn't want to make it like a PG-13 type thing and get kicked off for them having sex. I think that's why my other account froze. Too much sex in a PG-13 story. I decided to rate it M just to be safe. I'm sorry if you were looking for a graphic story and it's not. I just don't like writing sex scenes, because for 1) I don't want to embarrass myself and 2) because I'm not quite sure of terminology or how to word things quite right. Thank you for understanding, though.**

**Timonides- Thank you for your review! Hope you liked chapter 4!**

**Lupinvssnape- Thank you fro your review. I like reading Harry/Ginny Draco/Hermione too. I do read outside that, sometimes. Like: Draco/Ginny Hermione/Ron Hermione/Harry. That kind of thing. Hope you liked Chapter 4!**

**Azabaza- Thanks for your review. I'm sorry you don't like the Draco/Hermione thing. In my other story, The Two, there's Hermione/Ron for a little while, but it ends up Draco/Hermione. I'm debating an idea for a Hermione pines for Harry story, but I'm still pondering about that one.**

**And to all my other readers and reviewers, anonymous or not, thank you! Chapter 5 is on the way!**

**Love,**

**Dangerous Combonation**


	5. Time to Tell

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

**Too Perfect**

**Chapter 5**

**Time to Tell**

The next two weeks went by quickly, with morning sickness, headaches, and a lot of back pain for Hermione. She realized that sooner or later, she'd have to tell her friends about her secret romance with Draco…and that she was pregnant with his baby. Her life had turned into a soap opera. She went to Madam Pomfrey for the potion that would hide her belly, so no other student's would notice. She went to Draco in the Head Common Room and sat down next to him on the couch, sighing.

"What's wrong, 'Mione?"

"I don't want to tell my friends about this…but I have to! They keep wondering why I eat so much, why I feel so bad, why I keep throwing up…" Her voice trailed off.

"I'm all for telling your friends."

"What about _your _friends, huh? Do _they _know about us? All _three _of us?"

"Well…er…no…"

"I'll tell my friends when you tell yours."

"But your friends are much more understanding than _my_ friends! My friends will pound me to death for dating a Mudblood, _and_ getting her pregnant!"

Hermione was silent for a minute. Draco, seeing her hurt expression said, "I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean it like that…I didn't mean to say you were a Mudblood…some of the Slytherins call you that, but I don't think that. Please believe me."

"I believe you."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief; happy this mood swing was over. Draco thought to himself, _This is going to be a long few months…_

Harry walked into his Transfiguration class, walked past Ron and Hermione and sat in the front seat. He stared off into space, thinking about Ginny. After all, he hadn't seen her in a whole week. Ron tapped him on the shoulder with his quill and Harry turned around. Ron said to him, "What's up, mate?"

"I'm still pissed off at you, Ron."

"Why? What'd I do?"

"You're forcing Ginny and I to not be able to see each other!"

"It's for her own good!"

"No it's not, Ron! For God's sake!" Harry jumped up and moved to a seta in the back of the room in the corner, where he could sit and think about Ginny in peace.

Harry didn't pay attention during class. If he had, he would've heard that Professor McGonagall said that if they passed their Animigi test from her, they could take their official test from the Ministry of Magic. When the bell rang, Harry scribbled down the homework and ran out the door, anxious because he and Ginny had arranged to meet after Harry's Transfiguration class and Ginny's Charms class. Harry rushed down the hall to the classroom the young couple met at. Ginny was already there, sitting on a desk with a book open in her lap.

"Gosh, Ginny, how long have you been here?"

"About 10 minutes."

"The bell just rang!"

"Flitwick let us out early."

Harry nodded and looked at Ginny and took in her beauty. Her red hair was shining in the sunlight coming from the window on the wall next to her. Ginny looked up from her book and caught Harry staring at her.

"What are you staring at, Mr. Potter?" She said with a smile.

"I'm staring at you. You're beautiful."

Ginny blushed and said, "Thanks."

Harry walked towards her and planted a kiss on her lips. Ginny accepted the kiss gratefully and kissed Harry back with passion of two people in forbidden love.

Hermione entered the Common Room again, tired from the day. She walked up the stairs to her bedroom and opened the door to find Draco sitting on her bed, with a bouquet of yellow roses.

"Draco? What's this?"

"I thought you might have had a tough day after our little disagreement today. So I had these roses sent over. I know they're your favorite."

"Oh, Draco!"

She ran to him and kissed him passionately.

"I love you, Draco."

"I love you, too, Hermione. The next few months are going to be great. I can't wait till we're parents."

Hermione smiled and put her forehead on his forehead, sitting down on his lap.

"This is perfect."

"What is?"

"For the first time, I feel like this whole pregnancy isn't so bad after all. I even feel like we could tell my friends."

"Really? Let's go then! Before you change your mind."

Hermione took a deep breath and said, "Okay."

They got up and left the Head Tower quickly, heading for the Gryffindor Tower. Hermione took another deep breath and said the password, "Mimbletonia." The Fat Lady looked at Draco with small eyes and said to Hermione, "What's he doing here?"

"He's the Head Boy!"

"He's still a Slytherin, and students from other Houses are not allowed in here!"

"Look Miss Fat Lady, don't make me take this up with Professor Dumbledore. I will, you know."

"Oh fine. But make it snappy."

She opened the Portrait and the two stepped inside. The Common Room was unusually empty. Then Hermione realized that dinner was being served and she suddenly became very hungry.

"Let's go get dinner."

"Hermione! We came here to tell your friends, and by God we will!"

"There isn't anyone here!"

"Then we'll wait."

They waited for half an hour. Finally, the Portrait opened and in walked Ginny, very ruffled looking. Ginny took one look at the couple on the couch and said in explanation, "Well, you knew I was meeting Harry!" Hermione laughed and said, "I didn't say anything!" Ginny started trying to fix her hair, and then she noticed Draco sitting on the couch beside Hermione and said, "Er…Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"What's Malfoy doing in the Gryffindor Tower? On our couch, no less?"

"I'll tell you when Harry and Ron get here."

"Harry should be here soon. We skipped dinner to…well…you know…snog…I imagine Ron's still at dinner."

Hermione nodded and started planning what she would say.

Harry walked in shortly after, almost more of a mess than Ginny, with lipstick on his neck and a bruise on his cheek. Harry looked at Hermione, who was trying to suppress a laugh and he said, "What?" Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She giggled and said, "You've got a little something on your neck, Harry." She pointed on her own neck to show where it was. Harry wiped it away and noticed Draco on the couch.

"What are you doing here, Ferret-Boy?"

"Harry, stop. I let him in here. What happened to your cheek?"

"Why?"

"Because we have something to tell Ginny, you, and Ron. We have to wait for Ron though. Now tell me what happened to your cheek!"

"He's not going to be here anytime soon…"

"Why not?"

"He saw Ginny and I kissing and he went bloody mad."

Flashback 

Harry kissed Ginny passionately, feeling nothing but love for her. He was enjoying the moment, his hands on her waist, and her hands in his hair, ruffling it, making it even messier. They sprang apart when they heard the door slam open.

"How many times do I have to tell you to keep your hands off of my sister, Potter?"

"Ron! Shut up! I am sick of you interfering with my love life!"

"Stay out of this, Ginny."

"Well doesn't this ring bells?" Harry said, trying to bring light to the situation.

"Potter…I told you to stay away from her and then what do you do? You keep seeing her. Now you're going to get it."

He lunged towards Harry and punched him in the stomach, sending Harry doubling over with pain. Ginny ran forwards and grabbed Ron's shirt, surprisingly strong enough to pull him off of Harry.

"Ron! I cannot believe you! You don't control my life so just stay out of it!"

Ron shook his head and sprang from Ginny's grasp and punched Harry in the face, leaving a bruise on his left cheek. Ginny tried to grab Ron again but he was too strong for her to grasp on to. Suddenly a voice came from the door, "What's going on in here?"

Harry, Ginny and Ron all turned to see Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick standing in the doorway, looking anything but pleasant.

End of Flashback 

"So, Professor McGonagall suspended Ron to this like special "Suspension Room" or something. He has to stay there to sleep and there's this…er…screen thing so he can see his classes…he has to stay there for 5 school days. It's really weird."

"Wow, that's so Muggle-like. I don't think that sounds right."

Harry shrugged and Ginny nodded and then Hermione asked, "So why weren't you suspended or anything, Harry?"

"They believed that I didn't fight back and that Ron acted out of his own anger and that I didn't have anything to do with it. I don't get the system."

Ginny asked, "So what's this news, Hermione? You're not making us wait for Ron, are you?"

Hermione took a deep breath and said, "I guess not." She looked to Draco and saw loving, caring eyes. All this time Draco had just sat there and listened and he didn't say anything. It was really nice. Hermione took another deep breath. _What am I going to say? Should I just come right out and say it? Should I ease into it? How are they going to take this? I still need to tell Mum and Dad. They are never going to like this. How could they? I'm their perfect little daughter and now I've completely screwed up my life. I couldn't have asked for a better person to spend my life with, though. Draco's the best man I ever could have asked for. He's so sweet and he's so kind and he showers me with love, attention, and gifts. If I'm going to screw up my life, I'm glad I screwed it up with him…although…this really doesn't screw up my life. I'll be out of school when this baby is born…and by then Draco and I will be married…I hope. I couldn't have a child and not be married to the father…at least not a baby. If he doesn't marry me, he better pay me alimony. I can't support a child with my parent's money! That is simply absurd. I'm getting off topic. I should just get this over with and tell them…_Hermione took one last deep breath and said, "Ginny…Harry…Draco and I have been…well…" Draco stopped her and said, "We've been going out since summer and last month we had sex and now she's pregnant." Hermione looked at him with disbelieving eyes. He glanced at her and said, "What?" Hermione choked out, "You just blurted it out like that!"

"Well you weren't getting there anytime soon!"

"I was about to say it!"

"No, you were saying "well…umm…er…yeah…umm…er…"

"I was not!"

Harry interrupted, "Can you two put your fight on pause for a second? We just received some really…well…interesting news."

Hermione put her head down in her hands and Draco put a comforting hand on her back. Ginny took a sharp breath in and said, "Well, Hermione…we're…er…happy for you…" Hermione looked up and said, "Really?" Ginny nodded and Hermione jumped up and hugged Ginny saying, "Oh, Ginny, you have no idea how happy this makes me!" Hermione looked to Harry, who was looking at them, clearly in thought. Hermione stared at him with pleading eyes. Harry nodded and gave her a hug. Harry looked at Draco, who was on the couch, staring off into the distance. Hermione laughed and said, "I'm so glad you know and you accept it! This is such a weight off of my shoulders." Hermione's face instantly fell as a thought occurred to her. _Now to tell my parents…_

**A/N-**

**Note #1- I'm sorry it took so long and it's so short. I spent a great deal of my time on my more successful fic "The Two" and I started a Suite Life of Zack and Cody fic "College Years" so my time has been really full. I'll try and get chapter 6 up as soon as possible! **

**Note #2- What do you think of my Ron thing. I don't like my "Suspension Room" thing? I'm kind of un-creative right now but I really wanted to get another chapter posted ASAP so I hope you can forgive me. **

**Note #3- Next chapter: Christmas with the Parents! Should be around soon. I'll get to work on it ASAP. **

**Note #4- PLEASE REVIEW! I want to at least reach 20 for this fic. **

**Love, **

**Dangerous Combonation**


	6. Christmas With the Parents

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**Too Perfect**

**Chapter 6**

**Christmas with the Parents**

Hermione opened the door of Draco's room and jumped on his bed, waking him up instantly.

"What's happening? What the hell is wrong?"

"Nothing, Draco, I was just getting you up."

"By jumping on me?"

She nodded and he said, "Very subtle way of waking me up. By the way, why are you waking me up? It's Saturday! No classes!"

"I know, I know. I sent an owl to Mum and Dad a few nights ago, asking if I could come for Christmas with my…well…my boyfriend."

"Okay…"

Hermione, relieved that Draco wasn't freaked out by her calling him her boyfriend, said, "They sent the owl back this morning saying that was fine and they would be happy to have both of us! We're leaving in a few days."

"That couldn't wait until a sane hour of the morning? It's 6!"

Hermione started to pout and Draco caved and said, "I'm sorry. Here, lie next to me. We'll get a few hours of sleep."

Hermione smiled and climbed into the bed with him and gave him a kiss before sliding between the warm green covers. Draco put his arm around her and she rested her head on his chest. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Harry woke up early, and was unable to go back to sleep. All he could think about was Hermione and her current…situation.

"_I cannot believe Hermione's pregnant…and with Malfoy! Ron, I could understand…any Gryffindor boy, I might be able to understand…but Draco Malfoy?"_

"_You can't see her with anyone, you dunce! She's Hermione! You don't think about her having boyfriends!" _

"_Boyfriend? It's Malfoy! He's not her boyfriend!"_

"_They had sex and she's pregnant. I'd say they were going out."_

"_What could they possibly have in common?"_

"_You don't know Malfoy, so you wouldn't know what he likes to do."_

"_He's a rich, stuck up, blonde ferret! They have absolutely nothing in common. She's smart…"_

"_Draco Malfoy has never gotten a bad mark."_

"_Well, what would they talk about, huh? School? Wow, what a great subject!"_

"_Do you and Ginny have that much to talk about?" _

"_Ginny and me have loads to talk about! We talk about our friends, we talk about her family... we talk about everything! We have so much in common! She's one of 7 children…"_

"_You're just you. You're an only child, mate. Strike one!"_

"_She's really smart and I'm…"_

"…_just scraping by with Hermione's help! You're not as smart as Ginny! Strike two!"_

"_Well, Ginny's a Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team!"_

"_You're the Seeker! Strike three! Face it mate! You've got nothing in common with Ginny."_

"_Wait, no! We both love Quidditch! See? We have stuff in common!"_

"_Not much…"_

"_Gosh…maybe I should break-up with Ginny…"_

"_No, you dolt! Opposites attract sometimes…"_

"_Well, Hermione and Malfoy are two totally different people!"_

"_Again. Opposites attract sometimes!"_

"_But not Hermione and Malfoy."_

"_You can't change what's happened. Give up!"_

Harry realized he had just had a conversation with himself and even an argument, so he decided to get up and go find something else to do. Smacking himself in the forehead, he got up and started getting dressed.

Harry went down the stairs and saw Ginny on the couch, reading a book. He plopped down next to her and said, "Good, morning."

"What's so good about it?"

"I'm seeing you. That makes it all the more enjoyable."

Harry went to kiss her, but she stopped him and said, "Harry, that's sweet, but I need to finish this book and write an essay on it before noon today, so I'll see you in a little while, okay?"

"Okay." Harry mumbled. Ginny got up and went to her dormitory to finish reading. Harry sat back and thought to himself, _"That was weird…it's Saturday…why does homework need to be done on Saturday morning? I'll find out later." _He checked his watch and answered his stomach growling by going to see if breakfast was ready yet.

Ron woke up early, too, in his "Suspension Room." He felt stupid for hitting Harry. He was still raging mad at him for continuing to see his sister, but he didn't want to be in this damn Suspension Room. It was the stupidest punishment he had ever gotten and for the stupidest reason. He went to a desk in the corner and sat down. A plate appeared in front of him with breakfast on it. He ate it quickly and pulled out some of his homework and started working on it, trying to keep his mind off of his current situation.

Harry and Ginny met at lunch and Harry asked how her assignment went. She answered, "Fine."

"Ginny? Is something wrong?"

"No, Harry. I'm fine."

Harry shrugged it off and started eating lunch. Hermione joined them a few minutes later and piled her plate up with food. Harry and Ginny sent her odd looks and she said between bites, "What?"

Harry said, "Hermione…what are you doing with all that food? You can't possible be that hungry, can you? You ate a huge breakfast!"

"I'm eating for two now, Harry! I have to eat enough for me and then some more for the baby!"

Now, Ginny shrugged, thinking about how pregnancy must be dreadful. She couldn't imagine having to eat that much every meal. She hoped she didn't get pregnant any time soon.

After lunch, Harry and Ginny went to the Common Room and lounged out on an available couch. Hermione rushed off to the Head Tower. She went inside and plopped down on the couch, tired and full. Draco appeared at the top of the stairs leading to the bedrooms and smiled when he saw Hermione. He came down the stairs and sat down next to her, draping his arm around her shoulders. She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he put his head on top of hers. No words were spoken between them, they just sat in silence, enjoying the moment while they could.

Many hours later, they woke up, having fallen asleep. They kissed and went to dinner, still a word not spoken between them. They ate together, joining in the conversation, but not saying a word to each other. Nothing was wrong between them; they just didn't have a need for words. That night, as Hermione was falling asleep, she could only think about Draco, and how much she loved him. How his kissed warmed her whole body. How his touch made her shiver with excitement. How his eyes made her melt. How when he looked at her, she got tingly inside. She loved him, and for the first time since she got pregnant, she was happy about it.

The next few days were chaotic. Students were packing between classes, and homework was being done faster than ever, as to avoid homework over the Winter Break. Hermione grew more and more nervous as the days flew by. On the morning they left, her stomach was in knots. Draco comforted her the whole way, soothing her and talking to her. They talked about everything they could think of. Hermione suddenly asked, "Is your Mum expecting you for Christmas?"

"No, not really."

"Why not?"

"She never expects me."

"You go home for Christmas every year!"

"I leave school, but I do not go home. I go on vacation for a while. I started doing this in 3rd year. It was quite enjoyable, actually. I went to France in 3rd year, Italy in 4th, Germany in 5th, and I went to Switzerland last year. I was going to go to New Zealand this year."

"Oh no you're not! This year, you're staying in a home, eating home-cooked Muggle meals, and you're going to like it!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

They laughed and then the train came to a stop. Hermione looked out the window, and saw the familiar platform of 9 ¾ at King's Cross Station. She took a deep breath and said, "Well, here goes nothing!" They got up, collected their luggage, and got off the train. Draco started looking for Hermione's parents, but she stopped him saying, "They're Muggles, love. They can't come onto this platform, remember?" Draco nodded, embarrassed by his blunder. They stepped through the barrier that divides Platforms 9 & 10. Hermione immediately saw her parents, Emily and Henry Granger, and rushed forwards to greet them. She hugged her mother, and kissed her father and then came the introductions.

"Mum, Dad…this is my…my boyfriend…Draco Malfoy."

"Draco Malfoy? That name sounds familiar."

"Indeed it does, Emily. Hermione? Isn't that the name of the boy you hated last year?"

"Well, Mum and Dad…I had a change of heart. We were made the Heads, and so Draco kind of grew on me."

Her mother shrugged and her father put out his hand. Draco took it and said, "Glad to meet you, sir. I've heard so much about you."

"Really? Like what?"

"Well, that you're fantastic, loving, nice parents. I hear that you play…what is that name again? Oh right…golf! I hear you play _golf _quite superbly, and I hear Mrs. Granger is marvelous cook. You're both dentists, correct?"

"Yes we are. You brought a toothbrush, yes?"

Everyone laughed at the joke and Draco said, "Of course, Mr. Granger."

"Please, call me Henry."

"Alright then…Henry."

Mr. Granger smiled, liking the charm that this young man had. _Is it just charm? Or is my baby girl out to get her heart broken? _They left the station and got into the car. Hermione and her mother talked the whole way, as did Draco and Mr. Granger, or as he prefers to be called, Henry. Draco felt very much at ease with Hermione's parents, but the news they had to present them with made him uneasy, and fearful for his life. Mr. Granger had a strong handshake, and a glare behind his eyes that said, _Mess with me or my family, including my daughter, and I will kill you. _Draco gulped, fearing for the time when they had to tell them that Hermione was expecting his baby.

A/N- 

**Note #1- I absolutely adore having characters talk to themselves! The second person "speaking" is Harry's more sensible but somewhat argumentative side. I have two of these conversations in my other story, The Two. I love them!**

**Note #2- I have no idea if golf is in England, and I don't care. In my fantasy world, it is, and Mr. Granger plays it quite superbly! I also don't care if the Grangers names are Henry and Emily. I like those names and again, this is my fantasy, so what I saw goes. **

**Note #3- I'm going to do some advertising. Please read my other story, The Two! It's not doing so well, and I really want people to read it. It's a Hermione/Draco-Ron and Harry/Ginny-feelings for Hermione! I think its okay, but others don't seem to think so. If you like The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, read my other fic, College Years. That one's my most successful one! **

**Note #4- I'm sorry it's kind of short, and I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I've been super-busy with school and I'm trying to keep three stories going. It's hard work. Please forgive me. **

**Note #5- PLEASE oh PLEASE review! I love hearing from my readers, so just please take a few minutes to say, "good job!" or something like that. I hate flames, but I do accept that not everyone loves my writing. Please review though!**

**Love, **

**Dangerous Combonation **


	7. Time to Tell part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**Too Perfect **

**Chapter 7**

**Time to Tell part 2**

That night at dinner, Draco couldn't stop fidgeting from his nerves. He was praying that Hermione wouldn't want to tell them right away so that he could on her parent's good side before they killed him. He made good conversation, despite his nerves. Malfoy's prided themselves on being excellent conversationalists and not showing nervousness. After dinner, Hermione helped her parents with the dishes with her magic and they went into the living room. Draco took a deep breath and followed her into the room. Her parents were busy watching the dishes magically clean themselves, so Hermione and Draco got chance to talk.

"When are we going to tell your parents?"

"I don't know…I don't want to do it today."

"You mean I have to go through this anxiety again tomorrow?"

"And probably a few more days after that. I don't want to ruin their holiday. We'll tell them the day before we leave."

"What! How can I live with this that long?"

"You'll have to find a way!"

"I can't! Tonight was hard enough. We have to tell them tonight."

"No…we can't!"

"Yes, we can."

"I don't want to, Draco."

"'Mione, I love you. I love everything about you…but you are the most stubborn witch I have ever met!"

"Well, sorry!"

"We're going to tell them tonight."

"Tell us what?"

Hermione and Draco turned around instantly and saw Mr. and Mrs. Granger beaming in the doorway, obviously having lost interest in the dishes. Hermione turned a deep shade of pink and Draco looked back at her, wondering whether he should respect her wishes and wait until later to tell them. He was about to open his mouth when Hermione beat him to it, "Mum…Dad? We have to talk to you about something."

Ginny and Harry both were staying at the Burrow for Christmas this year. When Mrs. Weasly saw the two get off the train, she ran to them, showering them with hugs and kisses, asking questions, and making a spectacle of them. When they got to the Burrow, they were met with the same welcome from the rest of Ginny's family. Many questions were about Ron, and Ginny simply said, "We'll talk about it later, okay?" They were all incredibly curious, but were patient enough to wait.

Dinner was enjoyable for everyone. Harry felt like he had a real family for the first time in his life. They treated him as if he was one of their own. When the meal was over, Mrs. Weasly conjured up a pot of tea and a plate of cookies and they went into the living room. They all sat down in various places. Harry thought of something and whispered into Ginny's ear, "Does your family know about…er…us?" Ginny nodded so Harry sighed with relief at the idea of not having to hide his relationship from her family. Mrs. Weasly finally sat down and sent everyone a cup of tea and a cookie on a napkin with her wand. Everyone started making small talk with the person around them, and Ginny cleared her throat for silence and attention. No one heard her so she whistled. When still, no one heard her, she yelled, "Hey!"

The room went immediately quiet and every head turned towards Ginny. She smiled weakly and cleared her throat and said, "Okay…it's later. Questions?" Mr. Weasly spoke up, "Why didn't Ron come with you two?"

"Well, Mr. Weasley, you know Ginny and I are…well…er…dating, correct?" The room nodded and he continued, "Well, you see, Ron didn't…approve of our…relationship…so when he found us…er…" Ginny interrupted him and said, "Ron found Harry and I kissing and he went completely bonkers and hit Harry. The school suspended Ron for 3 days for fighting, but Harry didn't get anything because he didn't fight back really and he didn't provoke Ron in any way. Ron didn't want to come with us because he didn't want to see us together, face you all, and he didn't want to see you all accepting us seeing each other." Ginny took a breath and the room was silent, trying to piece together what she had just said. Mr. Weasly was the first to speak, "Okay…so from what I understand…you and Harry were found kissing by Ron who got suspended for hitting you Harry…and he didn't want to come because he didn't want to be around you guys?" Harry thought about it for a moment and then nodded his head. Fred said, "Aw, is ickle Ronnikins jealous that his best friend has a girlfriend?" Harry answered, "No, I think it's more that he is being over-protective of Ginny." Bill said, "That makes sense. Hell, if I saw you guys snogging, I might have to punch you, too." Ginny said, "You better not! I'm 16 and I can take care of myself. I don't need any of your protection!" She got up and went up the stairs of the Burrow. The rest of the family heard a door slam. Bill said, "I was just kidding. I didn't mean to upset her." Harry sighed and went up the stairs to go find Ginny.

"So I went to Madam Pomfrey and she confirmed my suspicions that I was pregnant." Draco put a comforting arm around Hermione's shoulders as she sat, stone-faced, staring at her parents, waiting for their reactions. Mr. Granger cleared his throat and Mrs. Granger said softly, "You're…you're…you're pregnant, dear?" Hermione tried to keep herself composed and said, "Yes." Mr. Granger stared at his daughter and then turned his gaze to Draco. His eyes narrowed and he said angrily, "You!" Draco pulled his arm back from around Hermione's shoulders and tried not to look too scared at the glare he was receiving from Mr. Granger.

"You got my baby pregnant!"

"Dad, please—"

"You got my baby girl pregnant and ruined her life!"

"Dad, he didn't—"

"You have completely destroyed my daughter's life forever!"

"Dad, stop yelling at—"

"You have messed with my family and I'm going to _kill _you!"

Hermione stood up and said, "Dad! Stop yelling at Draco! Why is me being pregnant such a bad thing? Why does this ruin my life? What makes you think that this is completely his fault? What in God's name makes you think that this wasn't a mutual thing? What on earth makes you think that this will ruin my life?"

"Honey, I don't think you're thinking straight right now. This isn't your fault, dear. This is the bastard sitting there's fault!"

"Will you just stop, Dad? I love Draco, and this was not his fault! We had sex, and it was mutual. We got pregnant on accident, but I don't think this is bad at all! I think that this is wonderful! I'm going to be a mom!"

Mr. Granger stood up and breathed in quickly and angrily and said, "Get out."

"What?"

"Get out of my house."

Mrs. Granger stood up and said, "No, Henry! You're not throwing our baby out?"

"Damn right I am, Emily! Get you and your dirty Draco out of this house! I'm leaving. When I get back, you better be gone!"

He stormed out of the room and left the house, slamming the front door so hard that a picture fell off of the wall and crashed to the floor. Mrs. Granger started crying and Hermione said, "Mum…he's not…he's not serious…is he?" Mrs. Granger said, "I…I think so, honey. I don't like this…but he's my husband and I have to respect his wishes."

"But, Mum! I'm your daughter! I'm your pregnant daughter!"

"Honey, I'll talk to him…but you need to leave before he gets back or he won't be happy. I'm sorry, dear."

Hermione burst into tears and ran up the stairs to her bedroom. Draco looked from the stairs to Mrs. Granger and got up. He made it halfway to the stairs when Mrs. Granger said, "It's not you, Draco. Mr. Granger just loves his baby and doesn't want anything to happen to her. She's our only child…" Draco nodded and said, "I know…she's your daughter…and you love her…so it makes perfect sense to throw her out when she's pregnant. I can perfectly see how turning away from her and throwing her out of her own house protects her and makes sure nothing happens to her." He turned back around and went up the stairs to Hermione's room.

He knocked softly on the door and opened it. Hermione was crying next to the bed, an open suitcase in front of her, half full of clothes. Draco went over to her and stood behind her, rubbing her arms comfortingly. Hermione turned around and started sobbing into his chest, crying out words he couldn't understand. "It's okay, love. It's okay." A few minutes later Draco pulled out his wand, still hugging Hermione, and flicked it towards the dresser. The drawers opened and their clothes came flying out and into the suitcase, which closed and zipped. He flicked his wand toward Hermione's closet. 3 huge suitcases came down and Hermione's other clothes weren't far behind.

When Hermione's bedroom was bare and completely empty, Hermione, who had stopped crying, kissed the palm of her hand and touched the wall. She turned and went down the stairs with Draco. She stopped at the living room and said, "Goodbye, Mum. I'll write…if I find the time." She glared icily at her mother and opened the front door slowly. She stepped out into the cool night air and turned around, looking into her house for the last time. She slammed the door and fighting tears, walked towards Draco on the front lawn, who had a car waiting.

"Draco. How'd you get a car?"

"I conjured one here."

"And can you drive it?"

"Er…"

"That's okay. I can drive."

"You're in no condition to drive."

"I can do it."

"Hermione, I—"

"Draco! I can drive so let's get in the car and go!"

Draco put his hands up in surrender and went to the left side of the car and got in. Hermione got in the driver's side and started the car up. She put her hands in her lap and said, "Where to?"

"What'd you mean?"

"Draco, it's midnight. We need a place to stay for the night. We can't stay here, obviously."

"How about New Zealand?"

"New Zealand!"

"It was where I was going to go this Christmas…"

"I don't want to go to New Zealand."

"Okay then, where?"

"Let's go to France! I've always wanted to go to France in the winter."

"I went to France in 3rd year…"

"Well we can go again…"

"Alright…we'll go to France."

Hermione smiled for the first time in 5 hours as she started driving.

"So…where are you driving to?"

"A local hotel."

"Hotel?"

"Well where else are we going to sleep?"

"I thought we were going to France!"

"Not tonight…we're going to a hotel for tonight!"

Draco shrugged and watched her drive. _It doesn't look too hard…you press those pedal things and turn the wheel in the direction you want to go…I could do that…if I can do complex magic, I can drive this little Muggle machine! _Hermione turned onto a highway and Draco held onto the sides of his seat and said, "Could we possibly go slower?"

"No! It's the highway! You can't go slow on a highway! We'd get killed!"

"We're going to get killed going at these speeds!"

"Loom around us, Draco. Do you see anybody going at snail-speed around here?"

"Well…no…"

"Then shut up and trust that I know what I'm doing!"

Draco put his hands up in front of him again in surrender. He watched the scenery pass by him and silently prayed for his life. Hermione pulled into the parking lot of a hotel and said, "Well, we can stay here…or go down to the alley down the street and get into a Wizard Hotel. Your choice." Draco thought it over and yawned out, "Here's fine." He didn't tell Hermione the real reason he wanted to get out of the car right then and there.

They walked up to the hotel, their luggage still in the car. Hermione opened the doors and went straight up to the front desk and asked for a room for one night. Hermione paid with her own Muggle money and they received a room key. They walked down a hallway and went up to the 18th floor in an elevator. Draco had never been in an elevator before, and he was quite amazed. They finally found their room and Hermione opened the door to find a beautiful room, much more than what she had expected. A king size bed with a dark blue comforter stood in the middle of the room. Light colored furniture, a dresser, 2 nightstands, and a table with two chairs, stood around the room. A door to the left of the front door was the bathroom, and two doors at back of the room led to a balcony. Hermione sighed and collapsed on the bed.

"'Mione…we can't sleep yet."

"Why not?"

"We need to get our luggage. And since this is a Muggle hotel, we actually have to carry it all the way from the car to here."

Hermione groaned and pulled out her wand. She swished it and their luggage appeared in the middle of the room with a _pop_!

"Done!"

"Alright, now we have to put on our pajamas."

Hermione groaned again and sat up. She unzipped the suitcase and pulled out light blue and yellow pajama bottoms and a yellow t-shirt. She went over to the bathroom to change.

A few minutes later, she emerged, her hair in a messy bun and her eyes fighting to stay open. She slid in under the covers next to Draco, wearing nothing but red flannel boxers. He kissed her and said, "It's going to be alright." She nodded and drifted of to sleep.

Harry and Ginny were in Ginny's room. She was ranting about how her brothers were such idiots. Harry tried to comfort her, but soon realized that this was pointless, as she wasn't listening.

"They need to realize that I'm 16 and I can make my own decisions. I'm sick of them deciding who I can date, who I can talk to, what I can do? I'm so tired of it! And why do they have a problem with me dating you, anyway? This is outrageous! Me going out with you is better then when I went out Colin Creevy!"

"Ew, Ginny! You went out with Colin! Did he ever kiss you?"

"No, though I don't think that's any of your business. I also went out with Seamus Finnigan last year. Crazy, that one." She shuddered, and then continued with her rant, "But back to the point. Why can't my brothers just stay out of my personal life? Why can't they let me live my own life and make my own decisions? It's like they think I'm 3 still and I need their protection! I don't need them to protect me, I'm a big girl! Besides, if I get into nay real danger, I can take care of myself—"

"Or you could ask me."

"Right, or I could as you to beat the shit out of somebody. I don't understand what's going on with them right now. It's pissing me off more and more every minute!"

Harry got up from Ginny's bed, where he had been sitting, and walked to Ginny, who had been pacing. He stood behind her and put his arms around her waist and said, "Just don't worry about them." Ginny smiled and said, "You're sweet, Harry."

"Yeah, I know."

"Aren't you modest?"

They laughed and Ginny turned around, kissing Harry on the lips passionately.

"Not that I minded, but what was that for?"

"You're just sweet…I don't deserve you."

"Of course you do! I'm no better than you are!"

Ginny gave him a disbelieving look and was about to retaliate when they heard a knock at the door. They broke their hug and Ginny went to the door and opened it. Bill stood there. Ginny glared at him and said, "What, Bill?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"Do you even know what you're sorry for?"

Bill gave an unsure look and said, "Euh…for making you mad?"

"Do you know why I'm mad?"

"Euh…no…"

"I'm mad at you because you, Charlie, Fred, George, and Ron are too protective of me. I'm 16, Bill, in case you haven't noticed, and I can take care of myself. I'm sick and tired of all 5 of you trying to run my life for me. I can make my own decisions now." She stared at Bill, waiting for him to respond.

"Ginny, look. I know that we're hard on you sometimes, but you have to understand…we're your big brothers! You're the youngest for one, and for another you're our little sister! We care about you and love you and we want to make sure nothing happens to you. When Charlie and I were in school, I beat up anyone who said anything bad about him. We're protective because we're older and we're family. I know you can take care of yourself, and Charlie, Fred, George and I understand that…but Ron doesn't get it as much. He's watched you grow up more than we have and he feels like he has to protect you at school. You being 16 and able to take care of yourself are new things for Ron. Be patient with him and he'll come around, just like the rest of us did."

Ginny smiled and said, "Thanks, Bill. Goodnight." She kissed him on the cheek and closed the door. She heard Bill yell from the other side, "And Harry…I'm watching this door. You better go to your own room to sleep." Harry laughed and said, "I don't want to get hurt…he sounds serious. Night, Gin."

"Goodnight Harry. I love you."

"Love you, too."

Harry opened the door and saw Bill, standing by the door. He patted Harry on the shoulder and said, "Good boy! Night, Harry." Harry laughed to himself and said, "Goodnight, Bill." He went into his own room and closed the door, thinking of Ginny. He sighed and got into bed, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N-**

**YES! IT'S DONE! Well, how did you like it? I'm not sure about the highways in England or hotels or anything, but you know what? I don't care! This chapter reached 9 pages! I wrote like 7 and I was running out of ideas and then I looked to see how far I was and I was surprised to see how long it was. I typed up the ending and I am very proud! My average pages are like, 6 or 7, so a 9 page chapter is very cool to me! Okay, so I'd like to thank all of my reviewers for their awesome reviews! I love all of you! Please review and tell me your thoughts and feelings and really let me know what you thought! Criticism is welcome! **

**Love, **

**Dangerous Combonation **


	8. Good Times Ruined Fast

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Too Perfect**

**Chapter 8**

**Good Times Ruined Fast**

Hermione woke up and stretched her feet out at the end of the bed. She looked next to her and saw the peaceful Draco, sleeping. She looked around her and remembered the previous day, when her father kicked her out and her mother defended him. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and slid out from under Draco's arms. At the movement his eyes snapped open and he said, "What's happening?"

"Nothing. I'm just getting up."

"What time is it?"

"7:00."

"7:00! Are you crazy? We didn't go to sleep until 1! Come back to bed for a few more hours."

He pouted and she caved, crawling back into bed with him under the warm covers. She said to him, "How long do you think my parents will be mad at me for this whole thing?"

"I don't know, 'Mione…I really don't know…"

"It hurts that they're not happy at becoming grandparents…"

"Well, they think you're too young to be a mom…that's understandable, isn't it?"

"I guess…but still! Regardless of my age, they should be happy for me. I've found a wonderful, magnificent, incredible, unbelievably great guy who cares for me and we're going to have a baby together. I think that's fantastic news, don't you?"

"Who ever knew you could fit so many synonyms for "great" into 1 sentence about one person?"

She laughed and he said, "But, yes. I think it's _great _news!"

She laughed again and said, "I would've thought they'd be happy for me…but no. They throw me out of the house! I can't believe my own father would do that to me."

She started crying and Draco kissed her forehead and said, "Shh, it's okay. I'm sure as soon as your father cools down and thinks about it, he'll welcome you back with open arms."

She sniffed and closed her eyes, trying to drift off to sleep.

Harry woke up early, thinking of Ginny. He stretched and yawned, getting out of bed and putting on his robe. He opened the door of his room and walked across the hall to Ginny's door. He opened it slowly and quietly and saw Ginny, sitting in a chair, facing the window, staring aimlessly out the window.

"Ginny? Ginny, what's wrong!"

She turned slowly and said, "I didn't go to sleep last night. Well, I did…but I woke up from a nightmare…and I haven't slept since."

"What was your dream about?"

"Mr. Granger."

"Hermione's dad!"

"Yes. I dreamt that he was killed in a car accident."

Harry walked towards her and said, "That's not enough of a nightmare to make you stay up all night."

"I didn't feel like just a dream though. It felt like I was there…and it scared me. It felt like a vision."

"That sounds like what happened to me a few years ago when my dreams were inside Voldemort's mind…remember when I saw your dad getting bit by that snake in the Ministry? Maybe you had a vision like that."

"That's what I was thinking…but that would mean that Mr. Granger is dead. I've been up thinking about it."

Harry took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry, Gin. I don't know what to tell you."

She sighed and said, "Yeah I know."

Harry hugged Ginny while she was still sitting in her chair. She hugged him back and Harry felt warm tears hit his chest. He broke the embrace and looked into Ginny's eyes.

"Harry…I'm scared."

"What are you scared of?"

"I'm scared for Hermione's dad! I'm scared of sleeping because I don't want to have any more visions! Help me, Harry. Help me."

Harry sighed and said, "Ginny…I know you're scared. And I want to help you…but I can't. I can't help you, love. I don't know how I could help you."

"Harry, I'm really scared."

"I know, Gin, I know."

Harry held Ginny to his chest and said, "We'll figure something out. Don't worry baby, it'll be alright." She looked up at him and despite what was happening, despite her tears, and despite how scared she was, she smiled up at Harry, and enjoyed being in his embrace.

Hermione and Draco woke up a few hours later, warm and snuggled in their hotel room bed. Hermione got up out of the bed and went off into the bathroom to take a shower. She emerged 20 minutes later and said, "I feel much better."

"We still going to Paris for Christmas Break?"

"Of course!"

He smiled and said, "Alright, how do you want to get there? Driving is out! I don't like how you drive."

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "I'm a great driver! You're just scared!"

"Malfoy's don't get scared! I was merely…cautious…with the speeds we were going at!"

"Admit it. You were scared."

"Never!"

She jumped on him and started tickling him and yelled, "Admit it!"

Draco, not being able to resist the tickling yelled, "Fine, fine, fine! I was scared!"

She stopped tickling him, but she didn't get up. She laid next to him, propped up on one elbow, her other arm draped over his stomach. She smiled up at him and said, "What are you thinking about, Draco?"

"You."

"Really? What about me?"

"How beautiful you look."

She blushed, smiled, and said, "Well, how should we get to Paris, then? Airplane?"

"Is that another Muggle means of transportation?"

"Yes…"

"Then no. We should Apparate."

"I haven't taken my Apparation test yet. I'm scheduled to do it in February."

"Well we could go by train…"

"I like flying better! Come on! Flying is much safer than driving. And you can try something new. Please?"

She started pouting and he said, "Oh, alright. Fine! I'm going to go take a shower, then we'll figure out how to go to this airoplane or whatever." He got up and went into the bathroom.

While he was taking a shower, Hermione pulled out a phonebook and got the telephone and called the airline company. She found out that the next flight for Paris was leaving at 6:30 PM, and they had 5 open seats. Her parents had given her a credit card for her 17th birthday so she booked the flight to Paris and put it on the card. Draco emerged from the bathroom and she said to him, "We're all set to go to Paris! Our flight leaves at 6:30 tonight, so we need to be at the airport by 4:30, I'd say, since it's an international flight and everything. We'll need to leave here by 3:45 then. Sound good?" Draco, being confused, just nodded, hoping this would make more sense later.

A few long hours later, Draco and Hermione were off to the airport. They got out the car and Draco put a spell on the luggage so it was weightless. They walked into the airport and went through the painful process of checking in and going through security and baggage inspection, and then they went to the gate.

Draco was bored out his mind as he waited for them to be able to board the plane. They sat there for half an hour, Hermione reading a book, and Draco wishing he had brought something to do.

"How long is this going to take, 'Mione?"

"How long is what going to take? The wait to board the plane? Or the flight?"

"The flight."

"I think the ticket says 2 and a half hours."

"2 and a half hours! What am I going to do for that long?"

Hermione shrugged and said, "It's your fault for not bringing anything. I'd give you one of my books, but they're all textbooks and romance novels."

"That's okay."

"Here," she pulled some money from her carry-on bag, "take this and go buy yourself something to do over in that gift shop." She pointed to a small store and Draco got up to go see it.

He came back 10 minutes later with a book of crosswords, a book, a notebook and a package pens. Hermione saw him and said, "For starters, I didn't think you'd use all of that money! How're we going to pay for things? Secondly, got enough stuff to do?" He smiled as he sat down and said, "Yes, I have enough stuff to last me for the flight there, the vacation down-time, the flight back, the ride back to school, and some of school's boring moments. If I use them sparingly, of course. Now, if we need anything, I have plenty of Wizard money. We'll just stay in a Wizard's Hotel, and if we need to go anywhere we can do that whole joint-Apparation thing. Sound okay?" Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "As long as you pay me back, we're good!" She laughed quietly and returned to her book. No sooner had she finished the next sentence than they started boarding the plane.

Draco entered the plane apprehensively. They found their seats on the huge jet and Draco sat in the inside, next to the window. He looked out the window and sucked in air sharply. Hermione, who was sitting next to him said, "What's wrong, Draco?" He looked to her, his blue eyes wide and he said, "Why are we so high up in the air?"

"Er, dear? When we take off, we'll be over 10,000 feet in the air. Are you afraid of heights?"

"Psh, no! Well…maybe a little tiny bit…"

"Aw, that's so cute! Here, close this window and you'll be fine. Just don't think about it, do some stuff you got at that store, and you'll be just fine…okay?" She laughed softly and he smiled. She reached over and closed the window shade and kissed him softly on the lips. She lingered for a moment, and then remembering they were in public she smiled and leaned back in her seat, waiting for take-off.

The flight went smoothly. Draco was a little fearful, but he kept himself busy enough so he didn't show his fear. Hermione could feel his tension though, and wondered when he had become so soft. _It's kind of cute…_The first thing they did when they arrived was think about where they could find a Magical hotel.

"How are we supposed to know where a Magical hotel is, Draco?"

"Well, I don't know!"

"We need to ask someone."

"Oh that's a great ice-breaker. 'Hi, I was wondering if you knew where we could find a hotel that hosted magical beings such as us?' Yeah, that's just oh so clever!"

"Well you don't need to be such a smart-ass about it!"

She clenched her fists and felt herself becoming angrier and angrier by the minute. Draco, noticing her anger said, "Alright, I'm sorry! I'm sorry. Look, I just remembered the place I stayed at the last time I was here. It's pretty run-down—"

"I am _not _staying at a run-down roach motel!"

"I wasn't saying that we'd stay there again. I was saying that it's in a Wizarding community, and we're bound to be able to find someone who knows where a hotel is."

Hermione sniffled, coming down from her near-breakdown. She said to him, "Okay, let's go."

They walked outside the airport and walked down the streets of Paris, Hermione staring in awe and utter amazement at the sights around. They saw an abandoned alley and went down it, trying to avoid as many people as possible. Hermione smiled at Draco and grabbed his arm as he Apparated to the Magical community he had stayed in before. Hermione hated Apparating.

They wandered and after many questions and few dirty looks they figured out where to find a hotel. They found it, Draco checked them in and they went to their room. The stood by the bed and at the same time their knees game out, sending them both down to the bed. Hermione pulled her arm up and looked at her watch, seeing that it was 11 o'clock.

"Draco?"

"Yeah, 'Mione?"

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier. There's just so much going on and I just…I don't know, I just snapped."

"It's okay. I understand. This has been a hard few days for you."

She turned and smiled at him and said, "I don't know about you, but I'm going to get some sleep. Lot's to do tomorrow!"

She leaned in and kissed him quickly and softly and then got ready for bed. She finally crawled into bed and the comfortably cool sheets felt good to her hot and tired body. Draco joined her soon and they drifted off to sleep, snuggling close together.

They woke up bright and refreshed, Hermione extra excited at finally being able to see Paris. First they ordered room service for breakfast, and then went to see some sights. That's how their days went. They got up, either ate a room service breakfast or went to a café. Then they'd go see sights like the Eiffel Tower, The Louvre museum, The Arc de Triumph, or just walking around, experiencing the culture of Paris. Then they'd eat either at the hotel or in an expensive restaurant they could pay for. They day always ended with a kiss and then snuggling up.

Christmas Eve came and Hermione had completely forgotten her troubles. She was sitting in the hotel room with Draco, talking with him as he massaged her feet in soft firelight.

"This is romantic, Draco."

He smiled and he said, "Only the best for you."

She smiled, blushed, and said, "You know just what to say to get me to melt."

He smiled with satisfaction and he was about to respond when he heard a tap at the window. He stopped massaging her feet reluctantly and walked over to the window. He peered through the curtains and said, "It's a snowy white owl?" Hermione jumped up and said, "Hedwig!" She dashed to the window and opened it quickly, letting Harry's owl flew through the window. Hedwig flew to the mantle over the fireplace and ruffled her feathers, tired from the long journey. Hermione untied the letter and opened it. She read it, gasping for breath and muttering, "No…no….no! This can't be happening."

**A/N- HAHA! I LEFT YOU ON A CLIFFY! lol! Okay, NOTES:**

**Note #1- A reviewer said that I used "plop" too much, and after reading back over it, I realized they were right. I used a suggestion and I just wanted to say thanks, sxc turquoise sox! **

**Note #2- I think I spelled the French things right. I take French, so they should be right, but one can never be sure. Let me know if I spelled something wrong. **

**Note #3- I loved all the reviews I got! All of you are so great and I love all of you so much! **

**Note #4- One reviewer thought my last chapter was the last chapter! I guess it's understandable, the way I worded the Author's Note. Sorry for the confusion, "sam" and any of you others who were confused. **

**Note #5- My notes may seem pointless, but oh well, you'll get over it! Haha. Well, I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought. I'll love you forever if you do:D Criticism is welcome!**

**Hope to hear from you soon, **

**Love, **

**Dangerous Combonation**


	9. Promises

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Too Perfect**

**Chapter 9**

**Promises**

Hermione dropped the letter to the floor and sank to the chair, wild thoughts going through her mind. Draco rushed to her side and picked up the fallen letter.

_Hermione, _

_Come quick, your dad's been in a terrible accident. There's no telling how long he'll live. You must come home immediately! He keeps asking for you. _

_Harry_

Draco dropped the letter to the floor as Hermione had done and scooped her into his arms. She sobbed into his chest, worrying about her dad.

"You need to figure out when the next plane leaves for home. I don't know how these Muggle airports work."

"Why can't we Apparate home, Draco?"

"Well, you'd have to do Joint-Apparation, and I've never done that before. Plus I've never done it internationally…I don't want to risk leaving…anything…behind."

She nodded and went to the phone, trying to calm down. After some talking, she found out that the next plane they could get on didn't leave until December 27th. She sighed, putting the phone back in its cradle.

"The earliest flight we can make is on the 27th. Too many people are traveling."

Draco breathed out slowly and said, "Alright, we'll stay calm…and we'll pretend nothing's happening."

"Nothing's happening? Are you kidding me? My father could die at any moment and I can't even see him until late Friday afternoon!"

He put his arms around her and said, "All I meant was that we should try and enjoy Christmas in Paris…treasure this time together, you know? Let's enjoy Christmas and try not to think about it."

In her heart, Hermione knew he was right. They shouldn't ruin their holiday with this bad news. "All right, Draco. We'll _try _and enjoy Christmas." He kissed her forehead and she pulled away, writing a return letter to Harry saying the earliest they could get in. When she was finished she sighed, and Draco picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and started massaging her legs and back. Hermione flipped over on her back and pulled Draco on top of her, kissing him passionately. Before they knew it, their clothes were off and they were under the covers, their current crisis forgotten in a wave of passion.

The next morning they woke up in each other arms, tangled in the sheets. Hermione was the first one to open her eyes. She got up, waking Draco up in the process. She looked around the room groggily and it took her a moment to register the scene in front of her.

A Christmas tree was set up against the wall that faced the bed, presents stacked high under it. She gasped and Draco sat up, a smile plastered on his tired face.

"Draco! Did you do this?"

He nodded and yawned. She said, "When!"

He finished yawning and said, "I pulled myself away from you reluctantly and set all of this up. Not all of these presents are from me, though. There's some that were sent from the Weasly's and Harry. There's also a bunch of cards from Hogwart's teachers. I'm guessing they're sympathetic cards about your dad."

At the mention of her father, tears came to Hermione's eyes. She brushed them away quickly and got up, quickly running to the presents. She smiled hugely and picked up a big present that was from Draco, tearing the paper off of it quickly like a 3-year-old unwrapping a gift. Inside was a box. She opened the box excitedly and pulled out a long, flowing black skirt. She squealed and stared at Draco, who was still sitting in the bed.

"Oh, Draco! It's the skirt I saw in that boutique! I love it. Thank you!" She jumped up onto the bed and kissed him on the cheek. She said to him, "You open one now. You've got gifts under there!" He got up out from under the covers and pulled a present with his name on it and jumped back under the covers. He unwrapped it slowly and pulled out a dark green scarf with a snake on it.

"This is great, 'Mione! I love it! I've been needing a new scarf. Mine is almost torn to pieces." She smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"I really didn't know what to get you that was serious. You've got a few gag gifts under there." He smiled and said, "Your turn."

They went through their presents, their current problems out of their minds. Hermione got more stuff than she'd ever gotten before. She got a sweater from Mrs. Weasly, as usual, with an H on the front, a blouse that matched the skirt, a box of chocolates, and a teddy bear from Draco, and other knick-knacks from her friends. The rest of Draco's gifts consisted of a stuffed snake, which made him laugh, and a photo album with pictures of him, Hermione, and their time together. He got a few small gifts from some friends who hadn't betrayed him, and from Mrs. Weasly, who sent gifts to her family, her family's friends, and even friends of her family's friends. Hugs and kisses were exchanged, and they went down to the hotel dining room for Christmas breakfast.

Christmas was different for the Weasly's and the Grangers. They spent Christmas in St. Mungo's. Gifts were still exchanged, and everyone was relatively happy. Hedwig tapped on the hospital room window and Harry read Hermione's note about the earliest they could get back. He spread the news to the rest of the family and everyone breathed a little easier knowing that she'd get there.

Meanwhile, Mr. Granger wasn't doing well. Although he wasn't "magically" injured, he was still placed in St. Mungo's so the Weasly's, Hermione, and Harry could all be with him without worry. He had gotten drunk that night and ran off the road, smashing into a semi and four other cars, everything bursting into flames. He was the most severely injured because he had been thrown from the car. He had landed hard and awkwardly on the guard rail and it had gone almost through him. Both of his legs had been broken and burned badly. He had injured his lower back, and the Healers said that he'd never walk properly again. He'd need intense physical therapy and a cane. His face was cut and scarped, and his arms had 2nd degree burns. His chest was covered in severe 3rd degree burns, and he had lost a lot of blood in the accident. The Healers were sure they could repair most of him, but some of his injuries were too bad to fix with just plain magic. They needed special Muggle treatments that the Healers didn't possess, and they couldn't risk bringing in a Muggle doctor. They'd need to find one, convince him to come, reveal everything to him, hope he could help Mr. Granger, then wait for him to do so, and then erase a lot of his memory. It was far too risky.

The day passed quickly for both parties. The Weasly's, Mrs. Granger, and Harry went out to a nearby restaurant that was open for some actual food and to give Mr. Granger some peace and quiet to rest. Hermione and Draco went out to see Paris at Christmas covered in snow. It was really quite beautiful.

Before anyone knew it, Christmas passed by and the morning of December 27th dawned. The flight back was fine, but Hermione couldn't stop biting her nails in anticipation. They landed and got off, wondering how to get to St. Mungo's.

When they arrived they were met with hugs and kisses. Hermione was glad to see them all, but the first thing on her mind was her dad.

"How's my dad?"

Mrs. Weasly answered, "Not so good. They're not sure why, but they just can't fix him properly. They need some intense Muggle treatments, but they don't know how to do them. Their magic isn't working." She explained everything that was wrong with him.

Hermione gasped and felt the tears well up to her eyes. Ginny stepped up and pulled her into a hug. He started sobbing into Ginny's shoulder, as Hermione was considerably taller than Ginny, and let herself go. Draco patted her on the back. A Healer came to the group and said, "Is a Miss Granger here?" Hermione looked up and raised her hand.

"He's asking for you."

Hermione wiped her eyes and followed the Healer to a room. She walked in slowly, seeing her mother standing beside a bed with a man wrapped in bandages almost from head to toe. The tears started coming back and she whispered, "Dad?" Mrs. Granger looked up at the sound and ran to Hermione, hugging her. Despite how angry Hermione was at her mother for deserting her in her time of need for her father, she gave into the warm embrace. Her mother broke the embrace and whispered to her, "Go see your father." Hermione nodded and walked past Mrs. Granger to her dad on the bed.

"Dad?"

His eyes fluttered open. He stared at Hermione and said, "Hermione!"

"Dad!"

She hugged him gently and he said, "I'm sorry, baby. I'm really sorry."

"What are you sorry about? That you got in an accident?"

"No, no, no…I'm sorry I…I was irrational…and I kicked you out of the house…that was the…stupidest mistake…I hope you can…forgive me." He managed to get out, pausing from the pain he was experiencing.

"Of course, Dad!"

"I'm happy…for you and Draco…I'm happy that you've…found someone that you can…spend the rest of your life with…I'm happy that I'm going to be a grandfather…although your age…does concern me…I'm still happy for you."

Hermione started crying again and said, "Dad, you have no idea how much hearing you say that means to me."

She hugged him gently again and smiled, feeling happy that her life was starting to get back on track. She turned back to Mrs. Granger who said, "Congratulations, dear!"

"Congratulations? On what?"

"On everything! This is your last year at school, you've found a fantastic man, you've patched things up with your dad, and you're going to make me a grandma!"

She laughed and Hermione ran to her, catching her in a hug, feeling happier then she ever had before.

The next few days went by slowly. Mr. Granger's condition wasn't getting any better, and Hermione was refusing to leave his side until he was better. They had to pry her fingers from the end of his bed to get her to come back to school. She was saying goodbye, letting silent tears spill from her eyes.

She promised to write every day to see that he was okay. He had laughed and said, "Once a week, as usual, will be fine, baby. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. You'll see. Now go, you don't want to miss the train to take you back to Hoagiewert's or whatever it is your school is called."

She laughed softly and said, "Hogwart's, Dad. It's called Hogwart's."

He smiled and said, "If you're going to promise me something…promise me that you'll be careful at school and cautious with this Draco boy."

"Dad!"

He stopped smiling and said, "Promise me."

"I promise, Daddy."

"Promise to me that you won't be a worrywart while you're at that school of yours."

"I won't be able to keep from worrying, Dad."

He gave her a look and she said, "Fine. I promise."

"And promise me that if I go—"

"Dad, don't talk like that!"

"Just listen, honey. Promise that if and when I go, you'll only be sad for a little while—"

"If you go, I'll be sad forever. There's no way around that!"

"Hermione…you need to be strong for your mother. You need to promise me that when I leave this earth, you'll take care of your mother…that you'll be strong for her…that you'll tell her that she'll be with me again someday and to hold on for as long as she can. Promise me, Hermione."

"Dad…"

"Hermione! Promise me! I can't let you leave until you promise me this!"

Tears were falling from her eyes and she said, "I promise, Dad."

He smiled and said, "Don't cry, baby."

"It hurts to hear you talk like that."

"I know…"

"You're sure you'll be alright?"

"Don't worry about me, sweetie. I'll be fine. Now go!"

She nodded and kissed his cheek whispering, "I love you, Daddy."

"Love you, too, honey. Don't forget your promises."

"I won't."

"Promise?" He smiled, jokingly.

"I promise."

**

* * *

A/N-**

**Well, I really don't have anything to say…hmm…I guess I should start writing notes down…Well, this chapter was dedicated to my best friend Sarah (Dopey91, read her stories! 1 is "We, The Female Greasers" It's The Outsiders. Then she's got a Moulin Rouge one going, "The Ruffled Flamingo") She reeeally wanted me to update so I sat down and wrote this whole thing just for her. So tell her "Thanks!" in your review, 'cause you have to review! PLEASE! I love all of my previous reviewers, because y'all are THE BEST! Y'all jumped me up to 60 reviews for the last chapter! Way to go! Get me to 100! I will love you forever!**

**Hope to hear from you soon, **

**Love, **

**DC**


	10. Back To School

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. **

**Too Perfect**

**Chapter 10 (wow, 10 chapters already?)**

**Back to School**

Back to school meant nothing but worry and homework. Hermione sent letters to her dad every week, as promised, but sent them to her mother everyday to see if he was lying about him being "okay." They were talking about moving him to a Muggle hospital, but Mrs. Weasly, the caring, loving woman that she is, refused for him to be put into some hospital where "they feed you plastic food and we can't visit you." Hermione had laughed and thanked her, but it still worried her that he father wasn't getting the attention he needed to get better.

She wondered if karma had brought this on her. _What goes around comes around. _She wondered if she hadn't had sex and gotten pregnant, her father would still be completely healthy. She wondered if God was punishing her for losing her virginity before she was married. She wondered that if she had said no to Draco, if her life would be good. It bothered her everyday. Was there something she could've done to prevent this from happening? Is there something she could do to help her father? _Yes…I can keep my promises. I hope I don't have to keep some of them. _

Meanwhile, Ginny was still having odd dreams. They weren't as bad as the one about Mr. Granger, though. They were more about silly things that would happen. Such as Neville tripping (which wasn't too hard to predict anyway.) or Seamus singing his hair off with a spell. She worried about having these dreams. She worried that something was wrong with her, or that she'd see something scary or bad again.

Harry comforted her when she told him about her fears, which only made her love him more. It made her feel special inside, to know what some loved her and cared for her as much as Harry did. He would put his arms around her and she'd be lost in a world of loveliness. She didn't understand it really, but everything seemed to be beautiful when she was with Harry. He dreams were left behind as Harry's kisses sent her to a far off fantasyland.

A month later, February, it was clear that Mr. Granger was getting worse. Without the proper care, he was slowly fading. Hermione's mum was nervous about telling Hermione, even though she realized that Hermione had to know before anyone else. She sent a letter to her, asking if she'd ask Professor Dumbledore to use his fireplace to "flook" to the hospital. Hermione had laughed at first by her mother saying "flook" instead of "Floo" but she soon realized that if this weren't a serious matter, she wouldn't need to get to the hospital as soon as possible. After obtaining Dumbledore's permission, Hermione packed a small overnight bag and Floo'ed to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, worried out of her mind. She hurried into the hospital and ran the familiar route to her father's room.

"Mum! What's wrong?" She cried, barging into the room. Mrs. Granger looked up from the chair beside Hermione's dad's bed, tears starting to well up in her eyes. Hermione dropped her bag to the floor with a _thump _and walked slowly to her silent mother.

"Mum…what's wrong? Why'd you pull me away from Hogwart's? Why did I have to ask Professor Dumbledore to _Floo _here immediately? What's going on?"

Mrs. Granger took a deep breath and said, "I wanted to tell you something…a-about your father…"

"Yes?"

"He's…he's…he's not getting any…better…"

"Well I knew that, Mum!"

"No, he's not just staying the same, though…he's getting…worse."

"Worse?"

"Hermione, honey, I don't know how to say this…but…he's fading, he's…." she swallowed hard, "he's dying, dear." Hermione stood, hard as stone, staring at her mother, not wanting to believe what she was hearing. Then, losing all composure, she collapsed to the floor.

Meanwhile at school, Draco was pacing in the Head Common room. _Where is she? There isn't any note from her or any type of contact from her. And the teachers won't tell me anything! I'm the damn father of her baby for crying out loud! Put **that **in your cauldron and stir it Professor McGonagall! _He stopped pacing and thought of something.

He ran from the Head Tower and towards the Gryffindor Tower. He said the password and went inside quickly. He saw Harry and Ginny over in a corner, plying Wizard's Chess. He strode quickly over to them and demanded, "Where is she?"

Ginny responded. "Where's who?"

"You know damn well who, Weasly, now tell me where she is!"

Harry jumped up and said, "Now you listen here, _Malfoy_. We haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about! And I don't _ever _want to hear you yell at her like that _ever again! _Do you understand me?" Draco stared at them and said, "Where is Hermione?" Ginny stared at him and said, "Hermione? I didn't know she left…"

"Yeah, well she did, and I want to know where she is! She's pregnant with _my _baby and she shouldn't be out gallivanting off! I don't know where the hell she is and I'm really worried about her. McGonagall wouldn't tell me anything." Ginny shrugged and said, "You could go ask Professor Dumbledore? Professor McGonagall might not be aware of you and hers situation, but Dumbledore knows all about it." Draco thought this over and then nodded saying, "That's a good idea. Thanks!" He started to walk off but turned around and said, "I'm sorry, Ginny, for what I said earlier. I was out of line." Ginny smiled and said, "It's okay, Draco. When you find Hermione, tell her to come see me, okay?" He nodded and then went off to see Dumbledore.

He made it to Dumbledore's office without really thinking, and knocked on the door. He heard him say, "Enter." Draco opened the door and slid inside quietly, feeling a little nervous, a new feeling for a Malfoy.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Sir, I came to ask if you knew where Hermione might be?"

"Yes, I do happen to know where she is."

Draco stared at him, waiting for him to answer.

"Ah, you thought I would just tell you, did you?"

"Well…"

"You thought that because you fathered her baby, you have the right to know everything, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco was taken aback, not used to being talked to like this, especially from a teacher. He also wasn't truly aware that Professor Dumbledore knew so many details on Hermione's pregnancy. He said to him, "Well, yes sir. I had thought that I had a right to know." His earlier comment about Professor McGonagall floated into his mind…_put **that **in your cauldron and stir it Professor McGonagall_…despite his situation, he found himself smiling.

"You find something amusing, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco shook his head and Professor Dumbledore said, "Well, I guess that the information isn't exactly a _secret _so I guess I can tell you. She received a letter from her mother, asking her to ask my permission to Floo to her immediately. It concerns her father."

"May I go see her, sir?"

He thought this over for a minute and said, "I see no reason why you shouldn't. Be sure to return promptly."

Draco walked to the fireplace and picked up some of the powder in the flowerpot on the mantle. He threw it into the fireplace, and with one last look at Dumbledore, he yelled, "St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries!" He stepped in the fire, thinking about how much of a mouthful that was.

He stepped out of the fireplace, feeling slightly dizzy, which was the usual feeling he got when he traveled by the Floo Network. When the room stopped spinning, he hurried towards Hermione's father's room. He got to the door, and took a deep breath, fearing what he was about to find. He opened the door and stepped inside slowly. He blinked a few times, adjusting to the new light. He stared around the room.

Mr. Granger was awake in the first bed, but staring off into space. He cleared his throat and Mr. Granger's head turned quickly towards the sound.

"Draco?"

"Hi, Mr. Granger."

"I distinctly remember telling you to call me Henry."

"Alright…Henry…well, I was told Hermione came here on urgent news. I came to see if she was okay."

Henry Granger's eyes drifted to the foot of his bed, his hands wringing themselves. He said after a moment, "Well, Draco…she was told that I'm not getting any better, that I'm getting worse. That I'm dying. It was a shock for her, and she fainted. One of those doctor-like people came in and moved her into a different room. I don't know any more of her condition." Draco stared at the floor, his feeling of hope disappearing.

"Which room?"

"I don't know."

He took a deep breath and said, "I'll go find out. I'll talk to you soon, Mr.—I mean Henry. Take care."

"Wait, Draco. Come and tell me how she is when you find her. I don't know what to expect."

"To be honest, I don't either…but I'll come and let you know."

**

* * *

A/N- yeah, it's short, and I've taken forever to update. I'm terribly sorry. I had a severe case of Writer's Block, plus I had another story (College Years) to work on, and I just started a new one (The Outsider—The Outsiders.) I ran out of inspiration, and I'm not sure when it will come back, so I decided to end it here and let you know what's happening. I'm kind of disappointed…I FINALLY figured out how to check my stats (took me long enough, right?) And over 1000 people have viewed this story, but haven't reviewed, and tons of people have this story on their Favorites, but haven't reviewed! Please review! Reviews make me so happy! I thoroughly enjoy them! They absolutely make my day, and when I'm happy, I get good inspiration, and then I'll write more, thus presenting you with a new chapter quicker! A reviewer asked if I could add more Ginny into my story, and I was like :O! I didn't realize I hadn't been putting her in here enough. I'll try MUCH harder in the next chapter. It's kind of funny, really. This story started out as Harry/Ginny, but turned into Draco/Hermione. Weird. It's probably because "The Two" was Ginny/Harry, but I don't know. Before I leave, I'd like to add: I will never abandon a story. I promise! If I feel a story is doing crummyingly, then I'll add an Author's Note chapter, asking if anyone still wants updates, and if not, then I abandon it. I hate it when people abandon a story. It makes me mad, and I've vowed not to EVER do that, so don't EVER worry that I will! So, please review, thank you to previous reviews, and I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Hope to hear from you soon, **

**Love, **

**DC **


	11. Dreams and Sandwiches

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Too Perfect**

**Chapter 11**

**Dreams and Sandwiches**

Draco went to the front desk.

"What can I do for you?"

"My name is Draco Malfoy. I'm looking for the room of Hermione Granger. She fainted at some shocking news of her father. I came looking for her, but her father didn't know where she was, and I can't find anyone else in her family. Nobody seems to know where she is! And I've got to find her, find out what's happening, and then go report to half a million people!" He'd been talking incredibly fast, and now he took a deep breath. The receptionist popped her gum and stared at him.

"Um…what can I do for you?"

Draco rolled his eyes and said, "Where's Hermione Granger's room?"

"Room 315, dear."

Draco took off, searching for Hermione's room. He found it and stopped, thinking about what he should expect.

"_How bad is it?" _

"_Fainting isn't bad…"_

"_But what if she hit her head? She could be in a coma! And worse, she could've lost the baby!" _

"_That's doubtful. Just go in!" _

"_I don't want to go in."_

"_Why not? You love her, don't you? Why shouldn't you want to make sure she's alright?" _

" _As long as I stay out here, nothing can happen. If I don't know, then I can't feel bad about it."_

"_While that's a good point…" _

"_No, you know what? I can't just stay out here, wondering and worrying. If I go in, I can figure it out and ease my mind. I hope." _

"_That's the spirit, mate." _

Draco took a deep breath, opened the door of the room and stepped into the bright room.

Ginny woke up from one of her dreams. She sat up in a cold sweat. She pondered her dreams. She had had two of them. She got up and pulled on a blue fluffy robe and her slippers. She crept down the stairs and across the silent, empty Common Room. She tiptoed up the Boy's Dormitory steps and creaked open the door to the 7th year Boy's dorm. Ron was muttering in his sleep about spiders, but everyone else was silent. She went over to Harry's bed and opened the curtains slowly. Harry was sleeping soundlessly. _He looks so cute when he's asleep. _She put a Silencing Charm, to keep anyone from hearing what she was going to tell him. She sat on him and he woke up instantly, crying, "What the _hell_?" Ginny smiled, glad she had put a Silencing Charm around the bed.

"Hi Harry." She slid off his stomach onto his bed.

"Hey…Ginny. Uh…am I dreaming?"

"Uh, no, Harry."

"Then why are you in here?"

"That's a good question—"

"Even better question: Why'd you sit on me?"

She smiled apologetically and said, "Sorry about that, love. I wanted to get you up quickly…"

"It worked…okay, so why?"

"I had another dream, Harry."

He sat up, interested.

"You did? What happened?"

"It was about Hermione…"

"Hermione?"

"Yes, and I'm really confused about it. On one hand, it could be good, or really good, but then it could be bad, or really bad, or _really, really _bad. I can't read it."

"Okay, well tell me what happened?"

"Well, I saw Hermione. She was sitting on a hospital bed. She was crying. Draco was there, too, and he was just…standing there…smiling. She said to him, "What else could happen to us?" and then Draco hugged her."

"It doesn't sound good."

Ginny shook her head and said, "No…no, it doesn't. I had two, actually."

"What was the second?"

"It was about Mr. Granger."

"He seems to be in a lot of these dreams of yours. I'm starting to wonder if I should be getting jealous."

"Hey, these aren't pleasurable dreams, you know! I hate them. I wake up in a cold sweat, I feel like I shouldn't go to sleep at night, the things I see are sometimes terrifying, and I feel like I shouldn't see them! It doesn't seem right."

"No, they aren't fun. I had to go through this, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember…you saved my dad's life with one of those dreams, Harry…how could I forget?"

He nodded and she said, "Can we get back to my second dream about Mr. Granger?"

He nodded again and she said, "Okay, so I didn't hear anything in these dreams, it was just visual. It was really sunny outside. It looked like it was summer. It was in St. Mungo's…I'm sure of it. Hermione was lying in a bed next to him, a bundle in her arms. She was happy for a moment, and then she looked over at Mr. Granger… something happened and all of a sudden there were people everywhere. Hermione was crying, trying to reach out for him. It looked like she was crying, "Dad! Dad!" but I can't really read lips, and I couldn't hear anything, so how could I know? So then it fast forwards a little bit and a Healer is telling Mrs. Granger, Hermione, and Draco something, and Draco takes the bundle, which I'm assuming is her baby, from Hermione and her and her mother start sobbing uncontrollably. Draco looked a little teary, too."

"Ginny…this dream is really bad…worse than anything I ever dreamt about! If what I'm thinking is correct, then Hermione's father is going to die on the day Hermione has her baby!"

Mrs. Weasly arrived at the Burrow, exhausted. She blinked the sleep from her eyes a few times, flicked her wand, and groaning, sat down at the table. Instantly a loaf of bread, cheese, ham, and mayonnaise came flying from the refrigerator and started making themselves into a sandwich. When it was done, Mrs. Weasly flicked her wand again and the kitchen cleaned itself and the plate with the sandwich floated over to her. She had taken one bit when Mr. Weasly came into the kitchen from the back door.

"Hello, Molly."

"Hi, dear."

"Long day?"

She nodded and said, "Are you hungry?"

He nodded his head now and Mrs. Weasly picked up her wand and flicked it again, the sandwich materials coming back out.

"Thanks, love."

She nodded and went back to her sandwich.

"How's Mr. Granger doing?"

She swallowed and said, "Not good."

"He's still the same, then?"

"No, actually he's getting worse. He's dying. The doctor's don't think he'll make it past the summer."

"Does Hermione know yet?" His sandwich was ready and floated over to the place next to Mrs. Weasly. He sat down and started eating.

"Well, Dumbledore let her Floo from his office…her mother wanted to tell her in person that he was fading…but she fainted before she could tell her anything else."

"Is she alright?"

"I don't know. The Healer's wouldn't tell me anything, and the receptionist just sat there, popping her gum and not doing a ruddy thing. I couldn't figure out which room was hers, so I just left a note for Mrs. Granger saying to contact me in _some _way to let me know what was going on and if she was alright."

She took a deep breath and another bite of her sandwich.

"I hope she's okay. Draco won't be able to take it if she's not. She's pregnant with his baby, correct?"

"Yes…I hope her father lives until the birth of his first grandson…that would be terrible if he didn't! I can't imagine what it would be like if we had never gotten to meet our grandchildren! Bill and Marie's daughter, Hannah and their son, William…Charlie and Rebecca's son, John…Imagine dying before then…"

"I really don't want to picture that…"

"Exactly!"

"Well, my day wasn't so peachy, either."

"What happened?"

"Well, we've had more cases of regurgitating toilets…"

Mrs. Weasly made a disgusted face and he continued, "and we're having calls about biting teapots, jumping alarm clocks, and self-writing pens."

"What's wrong with a self-writing pen?"

"Well, if a Muggle is using it, lots. Many memory's were erased, and items confiscated."

"Long day…"

**

* * *

A/N-**

**Note #1- I absolutely LOVE writing people having conversations with themselves, so writing Draco's little talk with himself was really fun! It's just Draco's mind, talking to his…his more sensible yet sometimes argumentative side. I believe we all have one of those inside of us. : D!**

**Note #2- Mr. and Mrs. Weasly's conversation was basically for cheer entertainment and stalling time. It was pretty funny, I thought. I don't believe I said anything about their grandchildren before, so I created wives for Bill and Charlie and a few grandchildren. I felt there should be some. Plus it made Mrs. Weasly's little speech longer! Haha. **

**Note #3- I'm sorry that this chapter and the chapter before were short. The next one will be longer, I promise! I wanted a few cliffhangers to keep you interested. I think the next chapter will have the birth of Hermione's baby in it. BIG time skip, but I think there's only going to be two more chapters in this story (tear) **

**Note #4- THANK YOU SO MUCH! All of my reviewers deserve medals of HONOR! Y'ALL ROCK SOME SERIOUS SOCKS! Seriously, I love all of you so much. GROUP HUG: D **

**Please review, I'd greatly appreciate it! **

**Hope to her from ya soon, **

**Love, **

**DC**


	12. Happiness and False Hopes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Too Perfect**

**Chapter 12**

**Happiness and False Hopes**

Draco stepped into the bright room cautiously. He saw Hermione laying in a hospital bed, clearly angry, and yelling at a nurse-healer, "What do you mean by that? You come in here and tell me I'm 3 months pregnant, and you don't think that I already know this? What kind of nurse are you? Storming in on a patient who fainted and telling her something that would typically put a person into peril shock! Might I remind you that a woman of my certain condition should not be stressed or she runs a risk of losing her child? Hm? Did you think of that you little "lets tell her calmly as if it didn't matter" rookie? What are you, an idiot?"

The nurse-healer replied sweetly, "So you're saying you knew about your pregnancy?"

"Of course I knew you half-twit pea-brained—"

Draco interrupted, afraid of what Hermione might finish her sentence with, with a joyful, "Hermione!"

Both Hermione's and the healer-nurse's heads snapped towards the door and the healer-nurse gasped. She hadn't ever seen such an attractive man. She stammered, "Um—uh—can I help—can I help you—uh—sir?"

Hermione, noticing the woman's reaction and watching her look him up and down, jumped out of the hospital bed and cried, "Hey! That's my boyfriend _and _the father of my child so back off you—"

Draco interrupted her again, "Hermione, I was worried sick! Why didn't you tell me you were coming here?"

The nurse-healer mumbled angrily to herself and shuffled out of the room. Hermione watched her leave with a pleased look on her face. She replied, "Why didn't I tell you? Well I didn't think I'd be gone too terribly long…and I didn't really have that much time because I knew that whatever Mum had to tell me was urgent…and I didn't think I should waste any time." That'd when she remembered why she had come to St. Mungo's on the first place, and she remembered her mother's news.

"Draco…my father…it's my father…he's…he's dying, Draco!"

A tear fell from her eye, and was soon followed by more. Draco crossed the hospital room and pulled her into a hug. She sobbed into his chest. He could feel her warm tears through his shirt.

"Shh…it's okay, 'Mione…it's okay…"

She looked up at him and said, "You're the best, and Draco…I don't deserve you."

"No one deserves me more than you do. You're perfect."

"I'm far from perfect…"

"Well, they say no one's perfect…but they're wrong. You're perfect."

"No I'm not! My hair is too bushy in the mornings, my face breaks out at the thought of chocolate and I'm a sucker for it so I get it ten times worse, I have this slight tendency to be a bit of a nag…okay, so I'm a really big nag most of the time, I have a severe attitude problem when it comes to people asking stupid questions or things like that, as you just saw, I'm definitely _not _a morning person, I get irritable beyond tolerance sometimes for no reason at all, I eat like a pig, I'm Muggleborn, so all of Slytherin hates me, and I tend to ramble on and on and having no real point."

"But Hermione…it's the imperfections that make you perfect."

She smiled and said, "Really?"

He nodded and she reached up and kissed him. She turned so that Draco's hands were wrapped around her stomach and she was standing in front of him. She leaned back, resting her head on his chest. Draco was busy thinking. He suddenly said, "Hermione, I have to ask you a question." She looked up at him and said, "Okay."

"What would you say if I said…if I asked you to…to be my…"

"Draco, love, just spit it out already."

He took a deep breath and said quickly and quietly, "Will you marry me?"

She broke from his embrace and turned to look at him. She stared into his eyes, once icy, cold, and gray, but now warm and filled with nothing but sweet love.

"Are you…are you serious?"

He nodded and she sat on the bed, lost in thought.

"_You love him."_

"_Yes, I know."_

"_Then why are you just sitting here, looking like a complete idiot?" _

"_I don't know…I mean, am I ready for marriage?" _

"_I think the real question here is: Are you ready to be a mother without being married first?" _

"_Oh, I'd never thought of it that way. I'd completely forgotten about the baby."_

"_Did you forget about you yelling at the nurse about it earlier or something? And besides, this is a _pregnancy_! Seems that kind of thing would be a number one priority." _

"_Well, it is, but I got caught in the moment with Draco and I—"_

"_Stop. You're getting off topic. He asked you to be his wife. Why are you just sitting here, not answering with what you want to say?" _

"_As I said, I don't know! I know I love him and I know I want to be with him always…" _

"_Then why is this so hard to say?" _

She shook away her thoughts and smiled at Draco, saying, "Draco…I love you. I'd love to be your wife." His smile couldn't have been bigger. She was still sitting on the bed, silent tears rolling down her face with joy. He stood there, smiling, knowing that he was the luckiest man on the face of the earth. Hermione said through her tears, "What else could happen to us?" Draco laughed slightly and went over to her, pulling her into a deep hug and passionate kiss. Both forgot about Hermione's father, their baby, everything. Nothing mattered right then.

Hermione was released from the hospital, but she stayed to be with her father. Draco went back to let the others know that she was okay. Hermione told him to tell them about her dad, but save the news of the engagement for later. They had told her parents before Draco left. Now she was in her father's room, watching him suffer but with a smile on his face.

"Dad…how can you smile at a time like this?" Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes, "You're dying…"

"I know, baby, but I've lived a good life. I've a beautiful wife who has done nothing but support me and love me. I have a daughter who is engaged to a man who loves her, cherishes her, takes care of her, and will keep her safe. I'm going to be a grandfather! I've lived a good life, and leaving this Earth will only be another step."

"But Daddy…you can't die! I need you!"

"I know, 'Mione, I know…but I will always be with you. I'll be watching over you from Heaven. I'll never abandon you. And you have your mother here."

"It won't be the same."

"It was going to change anyway…the accident just sped up the process."

"Oh, God…the accident. It was all my fault, Dad, I'm so sorry! If I hadn't go that far with Draco, if I hadn't forgotten to cast a contraceptive charm, if I had waited to tell you at a more stable time…none of this would've happened."

"Honey, I believe in destiny. And destiny is telling me that I had to go through this accident to see how much Draco loves you. I didn't see it before, but during the accident, all I could think about was your mother and how much we loved each other. I wanted that for you, but I was too stupid to see that you had found it."

She nodded, understanding. She hugged her father and he said, "Now get back to school. You can't miss anymore of school or anything of the sort. Go…go on." She hugged her father again and kissed him and then did the same to her mother. Her mother followed her out and then left to go to the top floor for some tea. Hermione heard her father from inside his room, "Hermione?" She rushed back into the room and said, "Yes, Dad?" He smiled weakly and said, "Keep to your promises." She nodded and left the room to find the nearest fireplace to Floo home by.

Mr. Granger was pretty much stabilized over the next few months. He wouldn't get worse, but he wouldn't get any better. Every once in awhile he'd get gradually worse and then suddenly the decrease would stop. Hermione visited every weekend with Draco and he would give her a full report and he'd always give her some sort of advice or lesson and he'd always tell her to, "Keep to your promises." She would always nod, hoping that she wouldn't.

N.E.W.T.S snuck up on everyone, but all of them did okay, Hermione having done the best, of course. As the year came to a close, Ginny became more worried about Hermione having her baby, which was due August 15th, and the connection of that to her father's death. Hermione had started to show, of course, but Madam Pomfrey gave her potion to drink to hide it from others so she'd fit into her wedding dress. The wedding was set for July 5th. Shortly after came graduation.

Professor Dumbledore stood in front of a mass crowd that had been filed into a huge stadium that was created every year for the graduation of the 7th years. He made a speech about the last seven years, the major accomplishments of certain students, and as always, he gave them advice for their following years, "Listen to your heart. It knows better than you do the path you are meant to follow. Do not be afraid to take chances because you may never get the opportunity to take the chance again. So live life to it's fullest, I hope you become successful, find great love, pass on the advice I've been giving you for the past 7 years, and eat plenty of Honeyduke's chocolate!" The crowd laughed at his last remark.

The diplomas were given, long-lost memories floated back, and tears were shed as the newly graduated students said their last goodbye's. They were leaving the following morning. Of course, a party was thrown in the Gryffindor Common Room, which Harry and Ginny went to, even though Ginny was a 6th year student. They danced to fast songs, swinging around the dance floor, which was the whole Common Room without the chairs, couches, and tables, laughing. Then a slow song came on and Harry said to her, "May I have this dance, sweet and beautiful lady?" She smiled and took his hand. He led her to the center of the dance floor.

_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face  
And I've never been this swept away  
All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart_

_Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
And suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby, all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
Slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe_

_In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
Closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know, and you know  
There's no need for words right now _

_Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
And suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby, all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
Slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be  
I can feel you breathe_

_Just breathe_

_I can feel you breathe, it's washing over me  
And suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove Baby, all we need is just to be  
Caught up in a touch, a slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be?  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe_

_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way_

The song ended and Ginny kissed Harry and said, "You know…we're at a school for magic…but it's nothing."

"What do you mean?"

"The real magic is right here…when I'm with you."

Harry and Ginny's relationship grew stronger over the month of June, while Harry was staying at the Weasly's, Hermione, and Draco. Draco didn't even tell his mother that he was dating Hermione, much less going to be a father and engaged to marry her. By the start of July, everything was planned. The wedding was in a few days, and no one was as anxious as the bride and groom.

The morning of July 5th dawned beautifully. The sky was a crystal clear blue and the sun was shining, but it wasn't too hot. The wedding was to be held on a nearby beach and the reception in a large oceanfront manor, courtesy of the groom. Hermione got ready in an upstairs bedroom in the manor. Her dress was strapless and fit around her feminine curves with perfection. It was very simple, plain white with small beads sewn into the bodice. The skirt flowed out in a large circle. Her veil covered her face and went all the way to the end of her dress in a long train. Her hair had been tamed down to soft, wavy curls and her make-up was done light and beautifully.

She stared at her reflection in the floor length mirror, confused. Weren't brides supposed to be nervous as hell right before their wedding? That wasn't Hermione's feeling at all. She couldn't wait for the wedding to be over so she could call herself, "Mrs. Hermione Grace Malfoy." She smiled as Ginny came in, wearing her light blue strapless maid-of-honor dress, which was similar to Hermione's wedding dress. Small blue beads were sewn on the bodice of Ginny's dress, instead of Hermione's white beads, and her skirt wasn't nearly as flowing.

"Hermione you look positively stunning!"

"You think?"

"Absolutely! White looks amazing on you."

"With my luck I'll spill something dreadful on this beautiful dress your mum made."

They laughed as Mrs. Granger came in saying, "Hermione, dear, it's time to go! They're…they're ready to start." Hermione could tell her mother was fighting off tears so she wouldn't ruin her make-up. Hermione crossed the large room and gave her a hug.

"I love you, Mum.

Her mother smiled, to busy choking back tears to respond. They walked slowly down the steps and stopped at the storm doors leading to the beach. Mrs. Granger sat down in her chair in the front and then Hannah, Bill's daughter and the flower girl, skipped down the aisle, sprinkling little white petals along the way. Then Ginny and Harry made their descent down the aisle. At the back came Ron and Hannah Abbot. Hermione wasn't really best friends with Hannah, but Draco had a best man (Harry) and another groomsman (Ron) and she only had Ginny. Ron needed someone to go down with, and Hermione liked Hannah enough. They talked in class rather a lot, so Hermione knew her pretty well.

Hannah had been astounded when she asked her to be one of her bridesmaids, and was going to turn her down when Hermione said, "You like Ron, right?" Hannah had nodded sheepishly and blushed. Hermione then said, "Well, I know we're not the best of friends or anything, but Ron needs a date for the wedding. I asked him who he'd rather go with and he said, "Hannah, Parvati, or maybe even Lavender." And since I don't like Parvati or Lavender too much, and you were Ron's first choice, I'm asking you. You get to walk down the aisle with him, enter the reception with him, dance with him, eat dinner with him, and basically have a date with the boy!" Hannah agreed to that.

They were halfway when the music changed to, "Here Comes The Bride." The guests stood and looked towards the back to see Hermione, walking slowly down the aisle with her father in a wheelchair rolling beside her, a Healer pushing the wheelchair. Her father wasn't going to be in the ceremony, the Healers and her mother forbid it, but Hermione wouldn't be happy unless her father was there to give her up.

At the end of the aisle stood Draco, looking absolutely adorable in his tux. Hermione felt the urge to run to him and kiss him on the lips right there, but she contained herself, knowing that she'd get her chance to lay kisses all over him. They were halfway down the aisle now, and Hermione could feel tears starting to form in her eyes. She was holding her father's hand rather tightly on the arm of his wheelchair, as the feeling of nervousness had set in as soon as she saw Draco, but her father just looked up at her and smiled.

Draco had never seen someone look so beautiful. Her smile was radiant, her eyes were sparkling through her veil, and she was glowing. Draco had never felt surer that this girl was the one he was meant to be with. She understood him like no one else did and he felt completely at ease with her. She was so strong and unafraid. As he thought about it, he remembered how she had stood so tall when she heard about her father being in the hospital. She was stronger than he was, and he knew it and admitted it. He could talk to her about anything, anything that was bothering him.

But what he loved about her most was how she made him feel. He didn't know how to describe it. When he kissed her, a rush went through him. Every kiss felt like the first kiss. Whenever she touched him, hugged him, whispered in his ear, anything that required contact, even when he was expecting it, a chill went down his spine. Looking into her deep brown eyes, he felt at home. Being an only child to snobbish parents wasn't easy. He didn't see his parents much and he was lonely at times. That's what turned him into a snobbish prat like his parents. He never felt loved. But when he looked into her eyes, he could feel love. He saw nothing but love that wouldn't end.

She was finally at the end of the seeming never-ending aisle. She leaned down and her father kissed her cheek. A tear rolled quickly down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly and stood up at the alter with Draco. He took her hands in his own as the minister started, "Dearly beloved…we are gathered here today to join in holy matrimony, Draco Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Grace Granger. If anyone objects, please speak now or forever hold your peace." No one said a word; they all knew that these two loved each other more than words could say. The minister continued, "Draco Malfoy, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward? For richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Draco took a look at the girl beside him and stared into those deep, brown, loving eyes and confidently said, "I do." He slipped the ring on her finger. The minister turned to Hermione and said, "Hermione Granger, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward? For richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" She looked up and saw his blue eyes on her. It wasn't a hard stare, like it used to be. It was soft, full of passion. She freed herself of her nerves and said, "I do!" She slid Draco's ring on his finger.

They linked hands and the minister said, "I now present to you, for the very first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Lucius Malfoy! Draco, you may kiss your bride." Draco didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed Hermione and swung her into a dip, and leaned down and caught her in a breath-taking kiss. The crowd cheered as they broke apart and linked hands again, heading towards the manor house.

The reception was perfect. Everyone was introduced, Harry made a speech about the newlyweds, as he was the best man, and so did Ron, because even though it broke tradition, Draco didn't care. They were his "best friends" other than Hermione, and he didn't want to choose between them. After the toasts, it was time for Hermione and Draco's first dance as a married couple. They walked slowly out to the dance floor. Draco pulled her close to him as the song they had chosen came on.

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_I want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Everyday I love you more and more_

_Listen to my heart, can you sing?_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change: winter to spring_

_But I'll love you until the end of time_

_Come what may, come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

_And there's not mountain too high, no river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds my gather, stars may collide_

_But I'll love you until the end of time_

_Come what may, come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

_Oh come what may_

Come what may 

_I will love you_

_Oh I will love you_

_Suddenly the worlds seems such a perfect place_

_Come what may _

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

The song ended to applause as another song came on. People rushed out to dance immediately. They ate dinner, people congratulated them, and they had a great time. Ron ended up asking Hannah out, and of course she accepted right away. When most everyone had left, Draco picked up Hermione and carried her upstairs to change out of her dress and him out of his tux.

When they came back down, the Grangers, the Weasly's, with the exception of Ron, and Harry were waiting. Ron and Hannah had gone off somewhere to "talk" although everyone knew that's not what they were doing. They kissed everyone goodbye and then Apparated to their honeymoon spot, the Caribbean.

**Author's Note: Do you really want full descriptiveness of their honeymoon? I suck at sex scenes, and we know that's what they're going to do most of the time. If you _really _want me to attempt one, then put it in a review and I will try to write them doing it here. Look for updates! This chapter isn't over yet, so keep reading! **

When they arrived home, Hermione asked Draco, "Where are we to live, Draco? We can't live here at the Weasly's anymore. We're married! And we can't possibly go to Malfoy Manor…shall we move into my house?"

Draco shook his head and said, "I'm a Malfoy, 'Mione, as are you, and we Malfoy's have plenty of money. There is no need to move in with anyone."

"So where do you want to live?"

"How did you like the house we got married at?"

"I loved it, why?"

"I bought it."

Hermione gasped, "You did? When?"

"Well, I loved it and I knew you did. I bought it before our wedding."

"You said you just rented it!"

"Well I didn't. I bought it."

"You lied to me?"

"Oh, Hermione, come on! I couldn't tell you what I was up to. It's my wedding gift to you."

She forgave him and they decided to go check out their new place. No sooner had they gotten dressed, as they were in their pajamas, then Hermione felt great pain in her stomach. She went into early labor.

Draco contacted St. Mungo's and then they told everyone what as happening and they Apparated to St. Mungo's. Everyone was excited, but Ginny was nervous. If her last dream was correct, then today was Mr. Granger's dying day!

The birth was difficult, as the baby wasn't due for a month and a half. When finally it was over, the Healer came into the room and said, "It's a boy." Hermione smiled wide and gripped Draco's hand. She asked, "Can I see him?"

"I'm afraid not…"

"What? Why not?"

"He's premature. He's unstable right now."

"Is he going to make it?"

"I really can't say right now."

Hermione started crying and the Healer left, deciding to give them their privacy. Draco pulled Hermione into a hug, tears welling up in his own eyes. Hermione was brought into her father's room on a rolling bed. Her parents were told of the baby, as were their friends. Hermione had been crying for a while now, and Draco was tearing up.

The room was silent. Nobody wanted to speak, not that they really could. On one hand, Ginny was relieved because Hermione father was alive, and he looked rather healthy. She was still really upset about the baby. After everything Draco and Hermione had done in preparation for this baby, after all these emotional months, it was devastating to learn that the baby might not make it. After a week, a Healer came in with a clipboard in hand. He said to the family, "I have some news…"

**

* * *

A/N-**

**Note #1- First off I wanted to ask if anyone noticed that Hermione and Draco's engagement was Ginny's first dream in the last chapter? I was curious. One of my reviewers said that having Ginny have these dreams made things seem less interesting. Well, I don't want to give away everything, but the dreams are supposed to confuse her. These dreams are supposed to give you a "heads-up" and then shock you. Well, some of them are anyway. **

**Note #2- The same reviewer mentioned above said that Hermione blaming herself for her father's accident is cliché. Is it? I didn't really think so…but who am I to argue with a reader's opinion? Please let me know what you think. **

**Note #3- Earlier in the chapter, Mr. Granger mentions "Heaven" and I wanted to clarify that the books don't specify what religion Hermione and her family are, so I'm giving them the religion I practice. I hope no one who has a different religion and doesn't have a Heaven isn't offended. **

**Note #4- SONG CREDITS: "Breathe" by Faith Hill. I believe the lyrics are accurate, but my speakers were screwing up and I don't own a CD with that song on it s I couldn't listen to it and make sure. "Come What May" it is in Moulin Rouge (movie) though I'm not sure who wrote it or who it's originally by. I DO NOT OWN EITHER OF THESE SONGS. **

**Note #5- A reviewer in another story of mine, "The Two" said that my characters claimed to be "soul mates" but I hadn't added much descriptiveness on their actual _feelings_, and that what I wrote seemed like a physical attraction. I wanted to try out this "soul mate" thing and that's the reason for Draco's, like, 2 paragraph thoughts on Hermione as she's walking down the aisle. I hope it doesn't sound weird. **

**Note #6- As said above, please let me know if you REALLY want a honeymoon. I'm REALLY bad at sex scenes, so if you want to read one, then I'll write one. Whatever. **

**Note #7- To avoid confusion: No, this story isn't over yet. But the next chapter will be the last. This chapter is EXTRA long because I felt terrible about updating with two short chapters the last couple of times so I wrote and EXTRA long chapter (reaching almost 12 pages without the author's notes or what always does with song lyrics and spacing them out) to make up for it. **

**Note #8- please don't be worried if I don't update for a while. I have to update another story, "Depression" really soon and my SLOZC fic, "College Years" But I _am _working on typing up extra chapters for those so I don't have to write them in between updates, I can just edit them and update once a week. Plus I have my "The Outsiders" fic called, "The Outsider" but I'm writing that with my friend Sarah so it's not as difficult to write. **

**Please review, I love ALL of my reviewers SO MUCH! Thanks you all! Please review on your way out!**

**Love, **

**DC**


	13. Uncertain Endings

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**Too Perfect**

**Chapter 13**

**Uncertain Endings**

They stared at the Healer with curious, pleading eyes. He looked at his clipboard distractedly. Mrs. Granger cried, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"The news! _What is it?_"

"Oh, right, the news…well…"

Hermione looked down at the foot of the bed at the white, thin blanket and the sudden lump that was her feet. She gulped and took a deep breath before saying, "What's the news?"

"Well…As you know, the baby was premature, and not even magic can help a pre-me develop…We put him in intensive care, checked his breathing regularly, check that his heart was working properly, and we did everything possible to keep him stable…"

Draco cried out, "Oh for God's sake, you damn Healer, will you just tell us if we're ruddy parents or not!"

The Healer smiled and said, "He's doing fine."

The room was lost in an eruption of cheers. Hermione started crying as she jumped up out of her bed and hugged Draco tighter than anything. She let go and yelled above the cheers, "When can I see him?"

Half an hour later, Carter Alexander Malfoy lay in Hermione's arms. Their family and friends had left to give them privacy with their newborn, but were coming back in a little while to see the baby. He was really small. His hand was clasped tightly around Hermione's pinky. She shook it a little and his face scrunched up as he turned his head. His eyes opened a little to reveal the "Malfoy blue eyes"

"Oh, Draco…he's beautiful."

"So are you."

"Draco…"

He smiled and kissed the top of her head, gazing upon his son. He whispered, "Hermione…we're _parents_! Can you believe it?"

"I'm still trying to process that I'm Mrs. Hermione Malfoy."

"What's a person to do when they've found all they've ever wanted?"

"You've got to want more than just this…"

"Honestly? I don't. I've got a beautiful wife who I love more than anything. I've got a son who's going to have a perfect life. He won't have to go through the same things I went through with my father. I've got a perfect family. I couldn't ask for more than what I've got right here."

"You ever wonder if things are…_too _perfect?"

"Too perfect? How can something be _too _perfect?"

"I don't know. We've been through so much, Draco…" She whispered, "So much…"

"And we've overcome…we've triumphed!"

"What if we fall again?"

"Then we'll get back up and we'll try again."

"I'm scared, Draco…I'm scared…"

"So am I, but we can't let the fear define us. If we fall down, we'll get up and we'll keep trying, knowing more than we did the last time. Nothing cane keep us down, Hermione."

Harry and Ginny were outside the hospital room, waiting the time when they could come back in and see the baby. Ginny said to Harry, "I'm glad my dreams were wrong."

"Were they?"

"Well, my first one wasn't. It was Draco and Hermione's engagement, you know…but the other one about the death of Mr. Granger. He didn't die, so that's good!"

Harry smiled and she continued, "I'll never understand these dreams. Sometimes they're right, other times they're wrong…how am I supposed to know when they're right or wrong? I could misinterpret one and the consequences might be grave!"

Harry pulled her into a hug and said, "I think you just have to use your best judgment and decide what's real and what's not real."

Ginny nodded and then Mr. Granger and Mrs. Granger went into the room. Mrs. Granger looked at her grandson, a tear rolled down her cheek. Mr. Granger was still in his hospital bed. The bed had been wheeled next to hers. They all looked adoringly at Carter Alexander. Mr. Granger said to them, "You'll make wonderful parents, Hermione and Draco…I'm just glad I got to see my first grandson."

"Dad, don't talk like that! You'll be fine!"

"No, Hermione, I won't. I know that. My time is coming to an end. But, you know what? I've had a good life. I've had a great wife, a wonderful daughter, and now a wonderful son-in-law and grandson. I got to walk my daughter down the aisle, I was here for the birth of my grandson…my life's complete."

"Dad…"

"Hermione. I love you, sweetie. You've been a fantastic daughter, and I couldn't have asked for more. I'll always be with you, in your heart and in spirit. Emily…thank you for giving me the best 30 years of my life. I met you when I was 15, and I've always loved you. My life is complete thanks to you. You made me the happiest man alive. I'll love you forever, and not a day shorter. Draco…I've only known you for a short time, but I know that you'll take care of my daughter and my grandson. I can see in your eyes that you'll love my daughter with your whole heart, and I know you'll love Carter, too. You're a strong, loving man, and you shouldn't change that. I love you all, even you, Carter, even though I've known you a week. You all have helped me make my life enjoyable and worth living. Thank you. Hermione, sweetie…don't forget…you promised. Now…I'm afraid…." A tear slid down his cheek and he grabbed Hermione's hand in his left hand, and Mrs. Granger's in his right, "It's time for me to say…goodbye."

He squeezed their hands and closed his eyes. His hands dropped suddenly and hit the bed with a sickening but silent _thud_. Hermione cried, "Dad. Dad? Dad! Dad, wake up! You can't leave! Daddy, no! Daddy, please! Dad!" All at once the room was filled with Healers as they levitated the bed out of the door so it would move faster. Then, silence. Hermione started weeping. A nurse-healer took Carter from her arms and set him in a bassinet, patted Hermione shoulder and left.

"Mum…wha—what…what just…what just happened?"

Hermione mother was standing strong. She was staring at the door, wondering what was happening and if what she had feared the most had finally come. Draco was staring at the door as well. After a minute, Mrs. Granger replied in a surprisingly not shaky voice, "I don't know, Hermione. I really don't know."

For hours they waited. Actually, it was only 15 minutes, but every minute lasted a lifetime. Suddenly a Healer came into the room. Hermione's head shot up from looking at Carter, and she squeezed Draco's hand. He looked up as well to see a grave doctor. He knew what was coming. It was only a matter of minutes until they found out, too. Mrs. Granger said to him, "Please. Please tell me—tell me my husband isn't…isn't…" The first tear fell from her eye. The Healer looked at all three of them and said softly, "He's gone. I'm terribly sorry for your loss. I really am." He left the room, giving them much needed privacy. Hermione's tears rolled down her face in an endless stream, falling onto Carter's blue blanket. She handed him up to Draco and got up to hug her mother. Both could feel the other's warm tears on their shoulders. They broke apart, their faces red and wet. She whispered in a choked voice, "It's going to be alright, Mum. It's…it's going to be fine. We'll get through this…we'll make it." Hermione mother sighed and said, "I guess I always knew he'd go in the end. But I can't say I was ready for it."

"I know, Mom, I know. But just think…of all the good times, how you're going to be a grandma…how _he _got to say goodbye. That's what's important. He got to say goodbye." A new set of tears started streaming down her face.

"When did you get to be so wise, huh?"

"I've always been wise, ma…" Suddenly she remembered something. She whispered, "My promises…" Mrs. Granger said, "What was that, dear?"

"Nothing, Mum…it's nothing."

The funeral was held the following Saturday. Carter was still in the hospital to be monitored. Relatives of every kind came to say goodbye: Aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents, great-family and friends. At the conclusion of the burial service, Hermione and her mother stood in front of the casket, each holding a white rose. Draco stood behind Hermione, staring at the casket of his father-in-law, wishing he could've known him better and longer. Hermione threw her rose onto the casket, as did her mother, and as the last set of tears rolled down their cheeks, they walked away, saying the most final of goodbyes.

Ginny and Harry walked back to their car to head over to the new Malfoy Manor to be with Hermione, Draco, and Mrs. Granger. Their house was more suitable for large amounts of people, and for wizards. Mrs. Granger's Muggle friends were spending time with her the following day. Ginny said to Harry, "I feel awful…"

"Well, of course you do."

"Thanks for being sympathetic, Harry!"

"No, I mean, we all feel bad. One of our best friend's father just died! We all feel terrible."

"No, I mean…I knew he was going to die, and I kept my mouth shut. I could've prevented it."

"No you couldn't have. If the Healers couldn't help him, neither could you. You didn't know when he was going to die…"

"Well I could've warned them so it wouldn't have been a week after Hermione's baby was born!" She stopped, her eyes widening as she remembered the dream all too well. She gasped, "Harry!"

"What?"

"The baby?"

"Huh?"

"In my dream, Hermione had her baby."

"So?"

"So I thought the completely wrong thing! When Hermione's baby was premature I thought the whole thing had been avoided…but I was wrong! In my dream, Hermione had just gotten her baby…I should have realized! I could've told them when he was going to die! This is all my fault!"

"Ginny, no it's not! Having these dreams isn't your decision; they're not _your _choice. It's not your fault in the slightest!" He pulled her into a hug and stroked her red hair. He said, "Ginny, don't you blame yourself for what happened. Mr. Granger was a strong believer in destiny, so this would've happened no matter what you did. Don't you dare blame yourself!" Ginny wasn't fully convinced, but she told herself to believe Harry.

Carter was let out of the hospital a few days later, a completely healthy little boy, not looking like a semi-stable pre-me. Many believed that Mr. Granger had put in a special request with "The Bug Guy" for a teeny favor. While his family and his parent's friends enjoyed watching him, Hermione and Draco were upstairs in their room, talking.

"See? I _told _you! Things were _too _perfect!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Things were going way too good. I should've guessed that something terrible was going to happen! The universe was out of place, and we should've known that something was going to happen to knock it back in!"

"Hermione…"

"I was _so happy_! How could this happen to us?"

"I don't know, 'Mione, I honestly don't know."

"It comes back to the same thing. Everything was _too perfect_. Nothing should be so perfect."

"You're perfect."

"No I'm not. We've discussed this before, Draco, darling. I've got frizzy out of control hair in the mornings—"

"And I've told you before, it's the imperfections that make you perfect."

"So I'm perfect, huh?"

"Hermione. You're _too _perfect. Too perfect to be real."

Hermione smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. Suddenly, she felt that things were going to be okay. For the first time in 8 long days, she felt like life was still worth living. Suddenly, her eyes were opened to the bright side of things. She was a daughter, a wife, a friend, and she was a mother. She decided right then and there to be the best she could be, despite the things that kept her down. She thought to herself, _Well, when life gives you lemons…_

**

* * *

A/N-**

**Note #1- tear sniff This story…is now…over. I am sad to say it. Well, _this _is, but that's not to say I won't do a sequel somewhere down the line when I close up a few other stories I've got going. Keep your eyes open for it, but I really don't know when it will be up. I'll update my profile with updates on it. Check it out! I update it frequently with story plans! **

**Note #2- I wasn't too creative with Mr. Granger's conditions that caused him to die. The burn stuff came from "The Outsiders" (GOOD ASS MOVIE AND BOOK!) I'm sorry, but I am no medical person. No one really said anything, but I've always felt terrible about how I described his injuries. I'm sorry! Basically, he gets hurt so bad, the Healers can't fix him, and Muggle doctors couldn't be asked that late in his diagnostic or WHATEVER! USE YOUR IMAGINATIONS DAMNIT: D**

**Note #3- Many baby names to sift through till I found "Carter Alexander" I love it! 'Carter' is the name of my cousin's baby (would that be my…second cousin?) and 'Alexander' has always been a fav. name of mine! Along with 'Dominic' 'Ryan' 'Andrew' 'Thomas' 'Riley' most of which are my cousins names! Haha. I hope you like my choice! **

**Note #4- I don't know about any of you, but I cried while writing Mr. Granger's death. No, it wasn't necessary for him to die, but I wanted him to. I don't remember why. I think it was to fit into this whole "too perfect" thing I had going. By the way, did you notice how much they said 'too perfect' in this chapter? I feel bad for that, but still. It was to show how the title fits with the story line. **

**Note #5- I'm hoping and praying for reviews! Please review! **

**Note #6- Thank you loyal reviewers! I love you all SO MUCH and I will miss the joy your reviews gave me. I hope to see you in the sequel, when I get around to writing it down: D. **

**Mwah! **

**I love you all, **

**Love always, **

**Dangerous Combonation **


End file.
